We gotta take the power back!
by 23A-KY5-F
Summary: [SLG 87]Maître Panda, devenu Seigneur du Web, s'est emparé de la France et y exerce une dictature cruelle où on ne peut qu'obéir aux ordres sous peine d'être emprisonné ou de mourir. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à une révolte menée par l'ancien Seigneur du Web déchu qui veut retrouver son trône à l'aide de ses collègues de Youtube... Web Team [En pause pour une durée indéterminée]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir :D**

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction, qui porte sur L'Instant Panda de l'épisode 87 d'SLG, ce sera une graaaande Web Team (genre y'aura Le Fossoyeur de Film, AngelMJ, InthePanda,...) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D Elle est rated T car ça va évoluer (genre des scènes de tortures,...)**

**Bref, aucuns des personnages évoqués ne m'apartiennent, ils appartiennent soit à Mathieu Sommet, soit à Antoine-Daniel. Comme d'habitude, la couverture est de moi :3**

**C'est parti, bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Il était assez tard, près d'une heure du matin, et pourtant, le dirigeant de la France était toujours réveillé. C'était un homme de petite taille, les cheveux rasés, une imposante moustache, des yeux bleus perçants, mais surtout, il était vêtu d'un simple kigurumi panda, ce qui lui a valu le nom de <em>Maître Panda<em>. C'était un homme tyrannique et sans pitié qui avait enclavé la France dans un mur de fer, coupant le pays du reste du monde. Tout était censuré, tout le monde travaillait dans des camps –même les petits enfants de moins de 8 ans– ceux qui ne pouvaient pas finissaient à la Grande Prison et le pays n'acceptait plus ce qui venait d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça que des aliments comme la mangue, le calamar ou le cacao n'existaient plus en France. Et pourtant, Maître Panda s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Il avait emprisonné toute la population de France et le pauvre peuple ne pouvait qu'obéir aveuglement aux ordres sous peine d'aller à la Grande Prison ou de se faire exécuter. Maître Panda était fier de son peuple, mais le peuple n'était pas fier de Maître Panda. Cet homme était horrible, il n'hésitait même pas à tuer un pauvre enfant d'à peine 10 ans car celui-ci l'a regardé dans les yeux et personne ne pouvais rien dire. Cet homme était en ce moment même assit tranquillement sur sa chaise de bureau, regardant d'un air distrait les lumières de Paris, l'un des plus grands camps, s'éteindre lentement. Oh, il avait quand même été gentil de leur laisser l'électricité et l'eau courante ! Le panda mâchonnait tranquillement un morceau de bambou lorsqu'un brouhaha l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il se retourna et regarda l'un de ses gardes qui était arrivé un dossier dans les mains, essoufflé.

-_M-Maître Panda !_, dit-il en se courbant –une courbette d'exactement 45°–.

-_Oui ?_, répondit celui-ci.

-_I-il s'est passé quelque chose d-d'horrible !_

-_Expliquez._

L'homme, qui faisait quelques centimètres de plus que Maître Panda, se redressa et lui tendit le dossier en commençant à parler très vite, comme s'il avait peur.

-_Et bien... Six personnes se sont échappées de la Grande Prison !_

Puis, il baissa la tête comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup.

-_Comment ça ?_, demanda Maître Panda en commençant à feuilleter le dossier.

-_Euuh... Ils ont tués trois gardes avant de voler une camionnette et disparaitre..._

-_Et qui sont ses gens ?_

L'homme redressa la tête, surpris par le fait que le dirigeant tyrannique de la France reste calme. D'habitude, celui-ci l'aurait déjà frappé en lui criant qu'il n'était qu'un déchet inutile. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-_Hum, et bien, ce sont un docteur et une infirmière, un cuisinier et trois prisonniers qui se sont..._

-_Je vous ai demandé leurs noms !_, coupa le panda en commençant à trifouiller sa moustache.

-_Ah ! Euh... La famille Sommet et un certain Antoine-Daniel, je crois, mais je ne..._

Un coup de pied dans le ventre l'interrompit et il tomba au sol, toussant et crachant.

-_VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUX ?!_, cria l'ursidé, rouge de colère.

-_Oui..._, murmura l'autre, le souffle coupé.

-_Cet homme-là, "Antoine-Daniel", était gardé dans la cellule la plus protégée de la prison, si je ne m'abuse !_

-_Mais..._

-_TAISEZ-VOUS, IMBÉCILE ! Vous avez __**intérêt **__à __**tous**__ me les ramener dans la semaine qui suit, sinon, c'est vous qui irez à la Grande Prison, compris ?_

L'homme acquiesça en se relevant difficilement et sorti de la pièce sous le regard plus que noir du panda. Celui-ci se rassit en soupirant, attrapa le dossier et le regarda. Sur l'une des feuilles, il y avait une photo des trois gardes assassinés d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Il y avait une phrase inscrite sur le mur, juste au-dessus d'eux, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été écrite avec leur sang. Maître Panda frissonna lorsqu'il comprit le sens de la phrase, mais surtout en sachant qui l'avait écrite.

"_**We gotta take the power back!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant :D<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite :3 (sûrement samedi prochain)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour~ :D Alors, comme je l'ai expliqué dans mon autre fanfiction, c'est normal que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de Samedi car de Mercredi à Lundi, je suis en vancances sans connexion Internet, et comme je ne voulais pas poster le chapitre en retard, je le poste en avance ! Voilà, voilà~**

**Donc, aucun des personnages évoqués ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à soit Mathieu Sommet, soit Antoine Daniel**

**Bonne lecture~ :3**

* * *

><p>Une camionnette noire roulait à toute vitesse sur la route totalement vide. À son volant un jeune homme nommé <em>Antoine Daniel<em>, surnommé "le chevelu" à cause de ses cheveux bruns en bataille, remettait ses lunettes en place.

-_On va où ?_, demanda une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Celle qui avait parlé était une blonde aux yeux bleus perçants, assise à la place passager, qui mesurait à peine 1m60, elle s'appelait _la Fille_ et la barbe de trois jours qu'abordait son visage pouvait prêter à confusion sur la vraie nature de cette personne. La jeune femme portait des talons et une jupe crayon tous les deux noirs avec un simple T-shirt 100% coton blanc sous une blouse d'un blanc immaculé à manches longues avec un panda brodé sur le sein gauche. Elle croisait les bras sous sa poitrine et regardait distraitement le paysage qui défilait une vitesse folle.

-_Euh... Pour être franc, je ne sais pas..._, répondit Antoine-Daniel.

-_On a qu'à aller chez Mathieu !_, s'écria une voix tremblante juste derrière.

La Fille tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme frêle qui avait le même visage qu'elle, à part que ses yeux bleu pâle étaient plus tristes. Son nom à lui était_ le Geek_. Il portait une casquette marron clair, un T-shirt (100% coton lui aussi !) Captain America rouge et un jean usé trop grand pour lui. Il était assis une sorte de banc contre la paroi de la camionnette (_si quelqu'un sait comment s'appelle ce truc, je le remercie d'avance :3_) et quelqu'un dormait sur son épaule. La blonde lui lança un regard noir et le gamin baissa les yeux vers ses baskets recouvertes de boue, gêné.

-_Tu crois qu'il est encore là-bas ?! Il est pas con, Mathieu_, vociféra-t-elle, énervée.

-_Moi j'veux y aller, gamine !_, rappliqua une autre voix, beaucoup plus rauque._ J'ai laissé mon flingue et les clopes là-bas._

L'homme qui avait parlé était assis en face du Geek. Cet homme, c'était_ le Patron_, le plus grand criminel que le monde ait porté. Des lunettes de soleil couvraient son visage, mais on pouvait deviner qu'il avait le même que celui des autres. Il portait un tablier blanc, comme celui que portent les grands chefs, sauf qu'il y avait un panda brodé sur la gauche et qu'il était taché de sang. Il se rongeait les ongles et avait l'air en manque de quelque chose et énervé.

-_Et des fringues aussi_, ajouta-t-il. _J'aime pas porter du blanc._

Il désigna du menton le gamin et le jeune homme qui ronflait sur son épaule.

-_Z'avez eut d'la chance, vous deux et Antoine, on a pu récupérer vos fringues._

-_Bon, on va chez Mathieu alors_, dit celui-ci qui freina un peu.

L'homme qui dormait se redressa d'un coup et cria "_RHUBARBE !_" avant de poser sa tête violemment sur les genoux du gamin qui sursauta. Il s'appelait _le Hippie_. Lui aussi avait de grosses lunettes de soleil sur son visage et il avait, lui aussi, la même tête que ses camarades. Il avait un bob qui avait l'air d'avoir été découpé dans un sac à patates (à Malte), un T-shirt (100% coton !) blanc et gris, un jean troué et des baskets usées. La camionnette roula sur un nid-de-poule et le drogué glissa et tomba sur le sol froid de celle-ci. Devant la réaction inexistante de ses collègues, un quatrième homme se leva en soupirant, attrapa le Hippie par ses aisselles et le replaça sur le banc en métal du véhicule (_Sérieusement, j'ai besoin de savoir le nom de ce truc_), puis il se rassit à sa place d'origine. Cet homme était_ le Prof_, un homme très intelligent car il avait la Science Infuse en lui, et qu'aucune question ne pouvait lui résister. Sauf peut-être celle du cri du kangourou, mais c'est une autre histoire. Celui-ci portait la même blouse que celle de la Fille, mais portait une chemise noire et un pantalon noir lui aussi en dessous. Il avait réussi à garder son éternel nœud papillon bicolore. Il replaça ses lunettes qui étaient de travers et croisa les bras. Lui aussi abordait le même visage que ses compères, et c'était tout à fait normal car ils étaient issus de la même personne.

_Mathieu Sommet_.

Cet homme de 26 ans souffrait de trouble de la personnalité, et un jour, alors qu'il avait marre de ses voix incessantes qui résonnaient dans sa tête, avait crié "_Sortez de ma tête !_" et c'est ce qui se s'était passé, au sens propre : ses personnalités étaient maintenant vivantes et avaient un corps propre. Mathieu était devenu un Youtuber assez connu sur la toile –comme Antoine– grâce à elles. Était ? Oui, car maintenant, ils avaient tous perdus son travail à cause de Maître Panda. Le schizophrène avait réussi à fuir à temps, à éviter la prison avec ses personnalités, mais le panda était bien plus intelligent et les avait retrouvés. Les personnalités de Mathieu s'étaient faites emprisonnées pour que celui-ci s'échappe. Un acte de bravoure qu'aucun d'entre eux ne regrettaient, mais depuis, Mathieu culpabilisait car il pensait que c'était de sa faute.

-_N'empêche_, murmura le Geek,_ c'est vrai que ce serait bizarre qu'il soit à la maison... Il a dû se cacher autre part._

-_Tu m'étonnes !_, répondit le criminel en face de lui. _Si les flics le cherche, l'première chose qu'ils vont vérifier est sa maison !_

Celui-ci arrêta de ronger l'ongle de son pouce et croisa les bras comme pour empêcher ses mains de bouger. Antoine avait remarqué l'agitation de l'homme et dit doucement :

-_On est bientôt arrivé._

Ils relevèrent tous la tête, sauf le Hippie et le Prof qui s'étaient endormis –il était quand même presque deux heures de matin–, et sourirent avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Le Patron avait commencé à jouer avec son briquet, l'éteignant et l'allumant dans un léger bruit. La Fille posa la tête contre la fenêtre froide qui tremblait, pianotant contre celle-ci.

-_Il faudra te garer une dizaine de maisons plus loin_, dit-elle. _Il ne faut pas se faire remarquer._

Antoine Daniel acquiesça et accéléra, les rues étaient vides et les maisons étaient presque toutes taguées. Le chevelu paniquait un peu, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son cœur depuis qu'ils s'étaient évadés. Et s'ils étaient suivis ? Il regarda une énième fois son rétroviseur pour se rassurer, mais il recommençait inlassablement à avoir peur. Il avait quand même tué trois mecs avec leurs armes, putain ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables en voyant arriver la rue où habitait Mathieu. Il freina lentement, gara le véhicule le long du trottoir, activa le frein à main et retira le contact. Il s'affala contre son siège en soupirant de soulagement. Il se tourna vers les personnalités du fond avec un sourire et leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. La Fille sorti en même temps qu'Antoine et s'étira en gémissant pendant que le Geek et le Patron était en train de réveiller les deux autres.

-_Aah, j'ai des courbatures partout !_, dit la blonde en ajustant sa blouse.

Antoine alla ouvrir les portes de la camionnette pour que les autres puissent sortirent et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'appartement de Mathieu. Dans le hall de celui-ci, toutes les boites aux lettres étaient ouvertes et l'interphone était cassé. La Patron ouvrit violemment la porte qui menait aux escaliers, manquant de peu de défigurer le drogué du groupe, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, rapidement suivit des autres protagonistes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement du schizophrène, ils remarquèrent qu'elle était entrouverte comme toutes les autres. Le pervers entra en premier et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. À peine il avait dit ça qu'il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre à l'étage, suivit de près par le Geek et la Fille. Le Prof, lui, se dirigea vers son laboratoire, le Hippie s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé et Antoine referma la porte avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Celle-ci avait été dévastée : la table était renversée, il y avait du verre éparpillé partout et les placards étaient éventrés. Le Youtuber allait s'approcher de l'un d'eux lorsqu'une voix l'appela du haut des escaliers. En y allant, il remarqua le Hippie qui passait sa main sous le canapé.

-_Tu fais quoi ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Je cherche mes joints, gros_, répondit simplement l'autre.

La voix l'appela de nouveaux, un peu plus fort. Antoine reconnut le Geek, puis il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci. Elle aussi était en désordre, les peluches du gamin étaient par terre avec ses jeux vidéo et les fenêtres étaient cassées. Apparemment, des personnes étaient venues et avaient fouillées toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Antoine se glissa aux côtés du Geek qui avait allumé son ordinateur, celui-ci affichait un document texte ouvert. Le gamer se décala pour qu'Antoine puisse le lire.

"_**Salut, si tu lis ça, c'est que tu dois être le Geek. Sinon, je suis dans la merde je crois... Enfin, si tu lis ça, c'est que tu t'es échappé de la Grande Prison avec les autres (enfin, j'espère). Je dois faire vite, ils vont bientôt revenir. À la fin de ce document, j'ai mis un lien; c'est l'endroit où je me trouve et j'espère y être encore lorsque tu liras ça. Je n'y habite pas seul, cet endroit est un point de rendez-vous pour un bon nombre de Youtubers, et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps, je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand on sera en face à face. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, environ 2 heures de marche à pied et un peu moins d'une si on respecte les limitations de vitesse. Bref, j'ai déconnecté l'ordinateur du réseau Wi-Fi alors il faut que tu te connectes pour voir où je suis (j'ai fais exprès de ne pas dire où je me trouve, car seul toi et moi connaissons le mot de passe du réseau, et il faut avoir de la connexion pour voir le lien). Juste après, souviens-toi de l'adresse et du trajet, apprends-les par cœur mais ne les écrit nulle part, puis tu supprimeras ce document et tu devras détruire ton disque dur (ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai enregistré tous tes fichiers sur une clé USB que j'ai avec moi –même tes pornos– et je t'en rachèterai un quand tout s'arrangera), Maître Panda est intelligent et vicieux, il fera tout pour nous retrouver et si tu laisses ton disque dur en bon état, il sera capable de le récupérer, de retrouver ce document et donc de NOUS retrouver.**_

_**C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, j'ai confiance en toi tu sais ?**_

_**À bientôt, Mathieu.**_"

Antoine regarda le gamin qui gigotait à côté de lui et lui indiqua qu'il avait fini de lire. Le Geek se rassit sur la chaise de bureau, se connecta au réseau et ouvrit le lien. C'était une capture d'écran de Google Maps qui montrait une ville qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Il y avait un itinéraire et une flèche rouge qui désignait une rue.

-_Ça va être facile à retenir_, murmura le plus petit.

Effectivement, la rue se nommait "Rue des Pénis".

-_Wait, ça existe vraiment ?_, s'écria l'autre.

-_Faut croire que oui,_ répondit le gamer en fixant l'image pendant cinq minutes puis il ferma la page et le document.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et démonta l'unité centrale à la recherche de son disque dur.

-_Tu peux aller me chercher un marteau, s'teuplait ?_, demanda-t-il à Antoine.

Celui-ci acquiesça et descendit rapidement pendant que le gamin le retirait et remettait l'unité centrale en place. Il regarda tristement ce bout de métal et de circuits électroniques. Il y avait quelques épisodes de SLG dessus, et des morceaux du dernier qui était toujours en préparation depuis que Maître Panda s'était emparé de la France. Il y avait aussi des photos de sa_ famille_, des jeux vidéo dont le célèbre League of Legends et une infinité d'autres fichiers. C'était un peu une partie de sa vie, ça lui faisait mal de le détruire mais Mathieu comptait sur lui. Antoine réapparut avec un marteau de la marque Stanley dans les mains. Il le passa au petit qui le leva et l'abattit sur le disque dur qui se cassa presque instantanément. Il répéta l'action plusieurs fois avant de lâcher le marteau et de se lever, les larmes aux yeux. Il ramassa les morceaux et les jeta par la fenêtre cassée. Il se tourna vers le chevelu et dit simplement :

-_C'est fait._

Antoine Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un cri de rage l'interrompit. Tous se tournèrent vers la source de ce cri : la chambre du Patron. Ils s'y dirigèrent et le balai à brosse ouvrit la porte pour découvrir le pervers en train de balancer des habits partout dans la pièce.

-_Tout va bien, Patron ?_, demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna.

-_Ses bâtards ont emporté mon flingue et mes clopes, putain !_, répondit-il.

-_Et... c'est tout ?_

-_Comment ça, c'est tout ?! Ses choses sont putain de vitales pour moi, gamin !_

-_Ouais, si tu veux...,_ fit le Youtuber, pas convaincu.

Antoine sorti de la chambre pendant que le Patron commençait à déboutonner son tablier ensanglanté et descendit les escaliers, suivit de près par le Geek. Entre temps, la Fille était descendue et s'était assise à côté du Prof qui était revenu de son laboratoire et qui s'était –à nouveau– endormi et du Hippie qui gémissait; il n'avait visiblement pas retrouvé sa drogue. À l'approche des deux garçons, la blonde se retourna.

-_Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_, demanda-t-elle.

-_On sait où se trouve Mathieu !_, répondit le Geek en souriant.

-_Oooh, c'est vrai, gros ?_, questionna le Hippie qui releva la tête.

-_Oui, c'est pas loin d'ici !_

-_Et c'est où ?_

-_Euh... Rue de Pénis._

La Fille lui jeta le même regard noir que dans la camionnette un peu plus tôt.

-_Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?!_, s'écria-t-elle tellement fort que le Prof se réveilla en sursaut.

-_Ce qu'il dit est vrai_, dit Antoine.

-_Et on attend quoi pour y aller ?!_, continua la féministe.

-_Le Patron est en train de se changer_, répondit le Youtuber.

-_Il en a de la chance ! Tous mes vêtements étaient soit sales, soit déchirés. Ceux qui ont fait ça sont des salauds !_

-_Je suis d'accord avec toi_, dit le scientifique qui nettoyait nerveusement ses lunettes. _Ils ont détruits toutes mes recherches et mes expériences !_

-_Ils ont pris ma beuuuuuuuuh, gros !_

Le Patron descendit lentement les escaliers, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il s'approcha du petit groupe.

-_Ils m'ont pris mon flingue et mes clopes !_, dit-il en se joignant à la conversation.

-_Et moi_, murmura le Geek,_ ils m'ont cassé mes consoles._

Tout le monde se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis Antoine prit la parole.

-_On y va ? D'après ce qu'a dit Mathieu, on en a pour moins d'une heure._

-_Comment ça, gamin ?_, demanda le pervers.

-_Je t'expliquerai en cours de route_, lui répondit le gamer qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Ils descendirent les escaliers de l'immeuble, se dirigèrent vers la camionnette qui, heureusement, n'avais pas bougé et y montèrent. Ils avaient tous repris leurs places qu'ils avaient avant, sauf que la Fille avait échangé sa place avec celle du Geek et Antoine démarra le véhicule, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au rétroviseur. Puis, il roula à toute vitesse vers la Rue des Pénis pendant que le Geek expliquait ce qu'il avait trouvé sur son ordinateur. Le Patron avait recommencé à se ronger les ongles, rapidement imité par le Hippie. La camionnette accéléra et le chevelu tourna à droite, écoutant attentivement le gamin et freinant dangereusement dans les virages.

-_Va moins vite ! Va moins vite, Antoine !_, paniquait le pauvre gamer.

-_C'est intéressent tout ça..._, dit l'homme en noir à l'arrière du véhicule.

-_Ta gueule, Patron_, répondit le plus grand en ralentissant.

Même s'il n'y avait personne sur la route, il valait mieux respecter les limitations pour ne pas causer d'accident. Puis, s'ils allaient trop vite, le Geek n'arriverait pas à donner les bonnes directions à temps. Au bout de longues minutes presque interminables, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de forêt où il y avait un simple panneau avec écrit "_Rue des Pénis_" en noir. Antoine gara la camionnette quelques rues plus loin, puis ils y entrèrent dans le noir de la nuit. Le gamer s'était accroché au Youtuber; la forêt lui faisait peur, surtout de nuit. Il avait lu une histoire un jour où il y avait un monstre pédophile qui vivait dans les forêts en pleine nuit. Il avait réussi à calmer ses tremblements lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une sorte d'entreprise abandonnée en béton recouverte de tags. Le Patron se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et toqua le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Les personnalités se demandèrent alors s'il était pressé d'entrer pour retrouver son créateur ou si c'était pour avoir des cigarettes. Le Patron en manque de cigarettes n'était pas beau à voir des fois, ses "collègues" lorsqu'il était cuisinier à la Grande Prison avaient pu le constater un bon nombre de fois.

Personne n'apparut à la porte, alors il toqua une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Toujours aucune réponse. Il commençait à s'impatienter.

-_Il est peut-être en train de dormir_, dit le Prof derrière lui. _Il n'est que trois heures de matin, après tout._

-_Rien à foutre !_, s'écria le Patron qui envoya son poing dans la porte. _TU VAS M'OUVRIR MAINTENANT SALE MERDEUX OU C'EST PAS LA PORTE QUE JE VAIS DÉFONCER, MAIS TOI !_

Il y eut des voix, puis des pas, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage endormi. Le Hippie fut le premier à reconnaître la personne.

-_Kriss ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà :D J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ^w^<strong>

**On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite :D**

**A bientôt~**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages évoqués ne m'appartient : Mathieu et ses personnalités ainsi que Salut les Geeks appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, Kriss et ses personnalités ainsi que Minute Papillon appartiennent à Kriss, Antoine Daniel et What the Cut appartiennent à Antoine Daniel, Nyo appartient à Nyo, Le Fossoyeur de Film appartient à François Theurel, Linksthesun, Plectrum et Ouki ainsi que le Point Culture et Nan mais t'as vu ce que t'écoutes appartiennent à Alexis Breut, David, Charlotte et Jérémy appartiennent respectivement à eux-même, Fred et Seb appartiennent respectivement à Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat, Fanta et Bob appartiennent respectivement à TheFantasio974 **(ouais, j'connais pas son vrai nom xD) **et à Bob Lennon, Benzaie appartient à Benjamin Daniel. **(ça fait beaucoup de monde ._.) **La couverture est de moi**

**Aller, bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p><em>Kriss<em> était un Youtuber moins connu par rapport à ses collègues. Lui aussi souffrait de troubles de la personnalité, comme Mathieu, et son histoire était la même, à quelques détails près. Et, comme Mathieu une nouvelle fois, on le nommait "schizophrène" à tort. Il avait perdu son travail en même temps qu'un bon nombre de ses personnalités qui s'étaient faites emprisonnés ou qui travaillaient soit dans un camp, soit à la Grande Prison. Kriss frotta ses yeux encore endormis et regarda les six personnes qui se présentaient devant lui, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_, finit-il par dire. _Comment... ?_

-_C'est une assez longue histoire..._, répondit Antoine en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-_D'accord, d'accord, entrez_, dit Kriss en se décalant pour laisser les six personnages.

Il les détailla tous, vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne de suspect derrière eux et verrouilla la porte à double-tour. Il conduisit le petit groupe vers une grande pièce à droite où il y avait un tableau de liège qui faisait presque tout le mur, recouvert de papiers en tout genre, une grande table –elle aussi recouverte de papiers– entourée d'une vingtaine de chaises, des cartons et une ampoule qui pendait au plafond, éclairant la pièce qu'un blanc qui faisait mal aux yeux. Le schizophrène désigna les chaises d'un geste vague.

-_Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher Mathieu._

-_Attends !_, s'écria le Patron en attrapant son bras. _T'as pas des clopes ?_

-_Des... clopes ?_, Kriss réfléchit un moment. _...Non, je ne pense pas... Mais je cr..._

Il fut coupé par un soupir agacé. Le pervers lâcha le Youtuber et alla s'asseoir à côté de ses semblables. Kriss haussa les épaules, s'engouffra dans le long couloir noir et monta les escaliers. Pendant ce temps, Antoine examinait les multiples papiers accrochés au tableau de liège : c'était des plans de la Grande Prison et du camp de Paris. En haut à droite, il y avait une feuille remplie de chiffres en tout genre. Le chevelu s'en approcha et reconnu le numéro de sa cellule au milieu de la dizaine d'autres. "_0312_". Il y avait aussi des mots comme "_cuisine_" ou "_école_" qui étaient écrits. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'ils préparaient leur évasion ? Le Youtuber fronça les sourcils. Mathieu et Kriss avaient prévu d'organiser une évasion ? Ou pire, une révolte ? Antoine regarda les autres numéros, il y en avait une bonne dizaine. C'était le numéro de cellule de quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais de qui ? Ils étaient autant à être emprisonnés ? Un grand bruit qui venait d'en haut suivit d'un cri fit sursauter les protagonistes. Tous levèrent la tête en même temps alors que le bruit recommença, mais plus fort et à leur gauche, comme si quelqu'un descendait précipitamment des escaliers... Antoine dirigea son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, découvrant un Mathieu essoufflé. Celui-ci balaya la salle du regard et, en voyant les personnes qu'elle occupait, sourit de toutes ses dents.

-_Les gars, j'suis tellement content de vous voir !_, s'écria-t-il.

Puis il se jeta dans les bras de la première personne qui passait par là –c'est-à-dire le Hippie– comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion.

-_Eh gros ! Tu m'étouffes !_

Comprenant son geste, Mathieu recula en murmurant des excuses vagues. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui repoussaient à peine et sourit à nouveau. Les deux schizophrènes se placèrent autour de la table en même temps qu'Antoine Daniel. Mathieu s'était assis entre le Geek et le Hippie, Kriss entre le Prof et le Patron et Antoine était à côté de la Fille.

-_Ok, ok_, dit le plus petit. _Alors, comment vous avez fait ?_

-_Euh..._, commença le chevelu, _le Patron avait mis des somnifères dans le repas des gardiens des cellules au Hippie, au Geek et à moi et a été désactivé les caméras de surveillance de ma cellule en allant servir le repas à ceux qui les surveillaient. Lorsqu'ils se sont endormis, le Prof et la Fille les ont transportés vers l'infirmerie en prenant les clés et une arme au passage puis ils nous ont libérés, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu..._

-_C'est-à-dire ?_, demanda Kriss.

-_Au début, on devait juste se mettre à courir le plus possible... Bon, c'était risqué, mais c'est la seule idée qu'on avait ! Sauf que quelques gardes –trois pour être précis– nous attendaient à la sortie, on a dû les tuer..._

-_Comment ça "on" ?!_, coupa le Patron._ C'est moi qui les as tués j'te signale, gamin !_

-_La ferme, Patron !_, rappliqua le créateur de SLG._ Laisse Antoine finir !_

-_Ouais, donc le Patron a dû les tuer_, reprit celui-ci en regardant le pervers sourire, _et ils avaient les clés d'une camionnette, alors on en a profité et on est parti avec._

Mathieu secoua légèrement la tête et croisa les bras.

-_Je vois, je vois..._, dit-il. _C'est vraiment cool que vous avez réussi à vous échapper sans notre aide !_

-_Euh... Merci ?_, répondit la Fille

-_En plus_, continua-t-il, _on était en train de travailler nuit et jour sur l'évasion parfaite depuis qu'on avait appris pour votre exécution et..._

Le Geek s'étrangla.

-_Exécution ?!_, arriva-t-il à dire.

-_Bah, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous vous êtes fait la malle ?_, demanda Kriss.

-_On... on n'était pas au courant_, murmura le gamin.

-_Enfin, "votre", il n'y avait que celle des prisonniers, c'est-à-dire toi, le Hippie et Antoine. Les autres étaient épargnés car ils travaillaient dans les locaux._

Le Geek serra son jean. Il avait frôlé la mort de quelques jours, heureusement qu'ils avaient eu l'idée de s'échapper ! Il soupira et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-_Elle était programmée pour quand ?_

Kriss réfléchit un instant puis répondit :

-_Cinq jours pour Antoine, une semaine pour toi et quinze jours pour le Hippie..._

-_Et comment vous le savez ?_, demanda la Fille.

-_On a une radio dans la salle d'à côté qui nous donne des informations en continu. D'ailleurs, si on l'avait allumé, on aurait su que vous vous étiez évadé..._

-_Non_, corrigea Mathieu,_ ils ne donnent pas des infos aussi... importante à trois heures du mat' ! Surtout si c'est Antoine qui s'est échappé..._

-_C'est quoi le rapport avec Antoine, gros ?,_ intervint le Hippie.

-_T'es clean ?_, s'étonna son créateur.

-_Ouais gros, on n'avait pas l'droit à la drogue à la prison. Puis ils m'avaient enchaîné les mains, je n'aurai pas pu me fumer un joint._

-_Oh, je vois..._ Mathieu réfléchit un instant._ Pour ce qui est d'Antoine... Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de s'y qu'est passé avec Maître Panda ?_

Tout le monde à part Antoine et Kriss secouèrent négativement la tête. Le schizophrène soupira.

-_En gros, Antoine était ce qu'on appelait un "__**Seigneur du Web**__" il y a encore quelques mois. Un "Seigneur du Web" peut faire ce qu'il veut, tant que ça à un rapport avec Internet, bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il faut quelqu'un de confiance, car un "Seigneur du Web" peut vite se révéler être un gros connard et peut aller jusqu'à supprimer Internet. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Maître Panda. Je... je l'ai rendu trop kawai, je pense, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu le "Seigneur du Web" assez rapidement, détrônant Antoine. Il a gagné en puissance et toute sa célébrité lui est montée à la tête. Il s'est présenté aux présidentielles dans le but de s'emparer de la France, mais personne ne le savait à ce moment-là, et donc ils ont tous voté pour le panda pour le fun, condamnant ainsi notre destin. Du jour au lendemain, il avait fait de la France une dictature, l'avait enfermé dans un mur de fer et avait créé des camps et la Grande Prison. Le message était clair : soit tu travailles, soit tu vas à la Grande Prison et tu finiras exécuté au bout d'un moment. Et tout ça, c'est de ma faute..._

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée dans un murmure. Mathieu prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes.

-_A-allons, Mathieu_, dit le Geek en passant une main dans le dos de son créateur, _tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait se terminait comme ça..._

-_Ouais, tu as sûrement raison... J'aurai dû faire plus attention à lui..._

Il se redressa et secoua la tête.

-_Bon, on en était où..._

-_Je vais continuer, Mat'_, dit Antoine. _La Grande Prison a été construite en très peu de temps, ce qui est vraiment étonnant quand on voit la taille de ce truc. Après avoir construit des murs de fer aux frontières du pays, j'ai été le premier à être enfermé dans la cellule la plus protégée de la prison : des caméras partout, pas une seule fenêtre, quatre verrous à la porte en béton armé et j'étais enchaîné aux chevilles, aux poignets et au cou. J'ai été enfermé en premier car Maître Panda avait peur que je reprenne le pouvoir. Pour le Geek, il s'était évanoui à cause de la fatigue et du soleil, a été déclaré inapte au travail et s'est fait jeter dans une cellule totalement random. Le Hippie était encore stone et n'arrivait donc pas à travailler et il a connu le même destin que le Geek._

-_Moi_, reprit le Patron, _j'travaillais comme cuisinier, l'grognasse et Quatre Yeux étaient affectés à une infirmerie._

-_Appelles-moi autrement, veux-tu ?_, rappliqua le Prof.

-_Woa, t'énerves pas gros, c'est mauvais pour le karma !_

-_Mais_, commença Kriss en ignorant les paroles des personnalités, _pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'est pas fou, non ?_

Il y eu un silence. Puis, Mathieu murmura :

-_Pour ne pas sombrer dans l'oubli, sans doute..._

Un silence gênant s'installa.

-_Hé Mathieu_, dit le Geek de sa petite voix aiguë, _tu m'as dit qu'il y avait d'autre gens ici, pas vrai ?_

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant.

-_Ouais, il y a plus de la moitié des personnalités de Kriss, Alexis, Jérémy, David, Charlotte, le Fossoyeur et Nyo qui dorment en ce moment-même et Fanta, Bob, Fred et Seb sont en route. Pour tous les autres, soit on n'a pas de nouvelles, soit ils sont dans un camp ou à la prison._

-_Plectrum et Ouki sont en prison_, continua Kriss, _mon Hippie, le Vegan, MrDada, Crocomo et la Féministe aussi et je crois que Benzaie travaille dans un camp tout comme le Prof de Philo et le Présentateur TV. Mais je pense qu'il y en a plus, il n'y a pas qu'eux, mais on n'en sait rien._

Le drogué baissa un peu la tête à l'entente du nom de son meilleur ami écologiste. Le Patron s'étira en baillant bruyamment.

-_T'es fatigué ?,_ demanda le Youtuber.

-_Ouais, gamin. J'dormais presque jamais, là-bas._

-_Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller dormir, il y a assez de lits pour tout le monde en haut_, dit Kriss en désignant le plafond. _On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, avec les autres._

Les autres acquiescèrent et suivirent le schizophrène vers les chambres pendant que Mathieu partait vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Heureusement qu'il y avait encore du café ! Sinon, il ne saurait pas ce qu'ils seraient tous devenus. Il trempa ses lèvres dedans en retournant dans la pièce remplies de papiers et s'approcha du tableau de liège. Il attrapa un stylo noir, barra trois numéros sur l'une des feuilles et sourit.

-_J'ai hâte de commencer..._, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>Le Geek ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les volets brisés de la fenêtre. Il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures de son lit. Ah, ça faisait du bien de ne pas dormir sur le sol dur et froid de sa prison, enchaîné au mur ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à la douceur d'un matelas, il avait tellement bien dormi ! Bon, il avait peut-être fait un ou deux cauchemars, mais ce n'est pas ce qui comptait. Il n'était plus en danger maintenant. Le gamer balança ses jambes en dehors de son lit et frissonna lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol dur de sa chambre. Il attrapa, son T-shirt (toujours 100% coton), son jean et ses chaussures et les enfila avant de descendre les escaliers à sa droite. Arrivé en bas, il sentit une bonne odeur –celle des croissants– et la suivit, en se tenant aux murs qui étaient recouverts d'impacts de balle. Il arriva devant une porte entrouverte où on pouvait entendre des sons s'en échapper. Le Geek poussa la porte timidement, passa la tête dans l'encadrement et balaya la salle du regard. C'était une cuisine comme les autres, avec un frigo, un four, un micro-onde, des placards, un évier et une table ronde au milieu. Autour de cette table, il y avait Mathieu, Nyo, Alexis, David et François qui mangeaient et buvaient en lisant des journaux. Kriss était en train de laver la vaisselle dans le fond de la cuisine et la Fille –qui avait réussi à récupérer des vêtements propres– était adossée près de la fenêtre, une tasse à la main. Le gamin entra un peu plus dans la cuisine.<p>

-_Euh... salut..._, dit-il de sa voix tremblante.

Tous les occupants levèrent la tête dans sa direction avant de grommeler une réponse vague et de replonger dans leurs occupations. Mathieu recula une chaise et dit avec un sourire :

-_Assieds-toi_.

Le gamin prit place et accepta les croissants que lui tendait son créateur. Il étudia les autres personnes présentes du regard. À côté de lui, il y avait _François Theurel_, plus connu sous le nom du "Fossoyeur de Film", un Youtuber qui parlait de choses liées au cinéma sur son ancienne chaîne Youtube. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son journal et fronçait les sourcils. Apparemment, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes... À sa droite, il y avait_ David_ et _Alexis Breut_ –ou Linksthesun–, qui buvaient tranquillement leurs cafés en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la radio placée devant eux. Alexis était le créateur des Points Culture, Nan mais t'as vu ce que t'écoute, et quelques autres émissions qu'il faisait avec l'aide de ses deux acolytes _Plectrum_ et _Ouki_, respectivement un médiator colérique et une boule de chewing-gum qui pleure tout le temps. Apparemment, ils étaient en prison tous les deux. David, lui, l'aidait et figurait dans certaines de ses vidéos. Et enfin, _Nyo._ Ce jeune homme était un dessinateur surtout connu grâce à Antoine qui l'avait fait apparaître dans quelques-unes de ses vidéos. Il dessinait très bien, mais ça ne lui servait plus trop maintenant. Celui-ci bavardait avec Mathieu au sujet du mur de fer placé aux frontières du pays.

-_Dis_, commença le fan de jeux vidéo à l'intention de son créateur, _pourquoi tu as choisi cet endroit pour nous regrouper ?_

Celui-ci le regarda un instant, rigola et répondit :

-_Parce que je trouvais le nom de la rue trop marrant !_

Face au regard noir de son ami dessinateur, Mathieu reprit un visage sérieux.

-_Non, en fait, c'est parce que cet endroit est caché par la forêt et qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est abandonné à première vue. Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici._

-_Je vois..._, murmura le petit.

Il terminait son croissant lorsque François prit la parole.

-_On va chercher les armes cet après-midi ?_, demanda-t-il.

Les autres acquiescèrent devant le regard horrifié du Geek.

-_Des... Des armes ?!_, dit-il, affolé.

-_Eh oui, petit_, répondit son créateur, _il va falloir apprendre à t'en servir si tu veux nous accompagner libérer les autres. Et tu devras aussi apprendre à te battre au corps-à-corps._

Le pauvre gamer commençait à avoir légèrement peur de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il baissa les yeux. Mathieu se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter les occupants de la salle, et attrapa le bras de sa personnalité la plus frêle.

-_D'ailleurs, nous allons commencer tout de suite !_

-_Q... Quoi ?!_

* * *

><p>Le Patron marchait tranquillement dans la forêt située autour de la bâtisse abandonnée, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il serrait entre ses doigts un pistolet que lui avait prêté Mathieu, au cas où. "<em>Ne t'aventure pas très loin<em>", lui avait-il dit, "_pas de meurtres, pas de viols, et préviens-nous si tu vois quelqu'un qui est au service de Maître Panda dans le coin._" Le criminel frissonna, il faisait assez froid ce matin-là malgré le soleil qui passait au travers des branches d'arbre, et il n'avait que sa veste pour le protéger. Il ne savait même pas quel mois, ni même quelle saison, on était, c'était dérangeant d'une certaine façon. Mais pas aussi dérangeant de ne pas pouvoir fumer. Il avait demandé à toutes les personnes présentes, et personne n'avait la moindre cigarette. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient du café, mais pour les cigarettes, il fallait attendre que tout ça s'arrête. L'homme en noir shoota dans une pierre qui trainait devant lui. Quand tout cela s'arrêtera ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? ...Un an ? Le Patron n'allait pas rester un an sans cigarettes ! Il allait piquer une crise d'ici là !

Il soupira en s'arrêtant lentement, réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et commençait à repartir lorsqu'il entendu du bruit derrière lui, le bruit d'une feuille morte qu'on écrase. Il se retourna, sorti l'arme de sa poche en à peine une seconde et visa devant lui. Un homme se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de lui, le visage ensanglanté, une cigarette à la bouche. Celui-ci, en voyant le pervers, sursauta, fit tomber sa cigarette dans les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol et leva les mains en l'air. Sa veste beige était tout aussi ensanglantée que son visage et ses cheveux bruns défiaient les lois de la gravité. Il avait l'air à la fois serein et légèrement effrayé par l'arme pointée sur lui. Le Patron fronça les sourcils en examinant le visage du jeune homme. Il baissa son arme.

-_Mais je te connais, toi..._, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :D<strong>

**Je sens que je vais galérer pour le disclamer, car je vais encore ajouter pleins de Youtuber dans cette fic x) J'avais prévenu que ce serait une graaaande Web Team ! (surtout que j'ai aussi mis ceux qui n'ont été qu'évoqués, qui n'ont même eu le droit à un parole x'D)**

**Pour moi, les vancances s'achèvent lundi qui arrive, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, surtout avec _Between two Worlds_ en parallèle (en plus que j'ai encore un projet en chantier), j'espère que le prochain chapitre serra prêt pour la semaine prochaine ^^''**

**Bref, à bientôt~**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Voici la suite de la fic :3 Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, j'ai un examen blanc qui arrive trèèès bientôt et il faut que je me concentre dessus (surtout que c'est un oral ;A;), je vais essayer d'écrire quelques chapitres en avance pour ne pas avoir de retards ^^'  
><span>Suite du disclaimer<span> : (le début est au chapitre 2) Wifi appartient à Mathieu Sommet, InthePanda appartient à Victor Bonnefoy ! **(le disclaimer est déjà plus court x))** La couverture m'appartient.  
>Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Geek courait le plus rapidement possible entre les arbres, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas se prendre une racine d'arbre ou autre chose. Essoufflé, il faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas ralentir. Ça faisait quoi ? Plus de dix minutes qu'il courrait, et il n'en pouvait plus. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne qui le suivait, et, légèrement étonné, il ralentit et prit appui contre un arbre, se pliant en deux pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Le gamer se releva en passant une main sur son front couvert de sueur et entendit un craquement derrière lui.<p>

Il se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, et scruta les alentours en tremblant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il fronça les sourcils puis se retourna à nouveau et tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette. Il cria de surprise et envoya son poing dans le ventre de la silhouette qui se cabra sous la douleur. Le fan de jeu vidéo recula un peu, reprit ses esprits et regarda l'homme en face de lui qui pestait. Celui-ci releva le visage et fixa le Geek, qui peut alors voir son visage. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le garçon aux yeux bleus.

-_Wah, Mathieu !_, s'écria celui-ci. _P-pardon ! Je... Je c-croyais que..._

-_C'est pas grave_, murmura le schizophrène, le souffle coupé à cause du coup de poing du petit. _Au contraire, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire !_

-_V-vraiment ?_, demanda le gamer.

-_Oui_, répondit son créateur. _Il faut que tu ais ce genre de réflexes si jamais quelqu'un t'attaque et que tu n'as pas d'arme sur toi. Je trouve que tu t'es bien amélioré en quelques heures, petit..._

-_Ah oui ? Tu... tu crois que je pourrais vous aider... P-pour libérer les autres ?_, chuchota le Geek en baissant les yeux et en tordant ses mains dans son dos.

-_Bien sûr que oui ! Il faudra t'entraîner un peu, t'apprendre à te servir d'une arme, et tu pourras venir avec nous ! ...Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu as encore le temps, tu sais._

Le petit secoua vivement la tête et Mathieu lui sourit en se redressant complètement, toussant légèrement.

-_Il faut juste attendre pour être sûr que tout le monde arrive_, continua-t-il. _Et il faut encore récolter beaucoup plus d'informations. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Dis ?_

-_O-oui ?_

-_Tu sais hacker, pas vrai ?_, demanda l'ex-Youtuber, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

-_Bin oui !_

-_On aurait besoin de toi, pour en apprendre plus sur les prisonniers, sur ceux qui travaille "là-bas", sur les accès de la prison..._

-_T-tu crois que je pourrais faire ça ?_, murmura le gamer en fixant ses pieds.

_-Bien sûr que oui, petit !_, répondit Mathieu. Il s'approcha un peu plus de sa personnalité frêle et murmura à son tour : _Tu sais, le Patron m'a dit que c'est toi qui lui avait dit comment désactiver les caméras... Et pourtant, on a cherché pendant des semaines pour trouver comment faire et personne n'a trouvé, à part toi..._

Le petit releva la tête, les yeux pétillants. Son créateur lui ébouriffa le peu de cheveux qu'il avait et se retourna vers leur "maison".

-_Aller vient, petit, on rentre_, dit-il. _Je vais tout t'expliquer en détails._

Le Geek lui emboîta rapidement le pas, souriant, et suivit le schizophrène en direction de la bâtisse abandonnée.

* * *

><p>Antoine était assis sur son lit, regardant d'un air pensif les bandages sur ses avant-bras à la lueur du soleil matinal qui filtrait à travers les planches en bois accrochées à la fenêtre de sa chambre. À la Grande Prison, ses poignets étaient attachés au-dessus de la tête et le métal les avait rapidement fait saigner, ils n'étaient détachés que pour pouvoir manger. Il se souvenait que c'était le Patron qui lui apportait son assiette chaque midi, le soir, c'était un parfait inconnu. À chaque fois, qu'il déposait l'assiette fumante devant lui, le criminel en profitait pour murmurer quelques mots que seul eux deux pouvaient entendre. C'était souvent "<em>Tiens bon<em>" ou "_Accroches-toi, gamin_", des mots assez simples, mais ils lui permettaient de résister, de ne pas craquer ou abandonner. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que même le plus grand criminel que la Terre aie porté restait solidaire et le rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un jour, celui de leur évasion, le Patron déposa l'assiette en chuchotant "_On va s'casser, gamin, on vient te chercher ce soir_". Au début, le prisonnier ne l'avait pas cru, les caméras aux quatre coins de sa cellule et les gardes à l'extérieur ainsi que ses chaînes rendait totalement impossible l'évasion de celui-ci. Il avait senti l'espoir monter en lui lorsqu'il remarqua que le petit voyant rouge des caméras, normalement allumé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, était éteint. Puis, il entendit des bruits sourds et des murmures derrière sa porte.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit une clé tourner dans chacune des quatre serrures, il vit la porte s'ouvrir lentement et le Geek entrer, tremblant, des vêtements à la main. Derrière lui, il y avait le Patron et le Hippie qui surveillaient le couloir sombre. Le gamer bredouilla quelques mots inaudibles et détacha les poignets, les chevilles et le cou du chevelu avant de lui tendre des vêtements. Les siens.

-_O-on a réussi __à-à__ les récupérer..._, dit-il, visiblement nerveux et apeuré. _Euh... O-on t'attend, __d-dépêches-toi__, s'__teuplait__, on n'a pas __b-beaucoup__ de temps..._

Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux aux caméras accrochées au plafond et sorti de la cellule, fermant la porte derrière lui, en la laissant très légèrement entrouverte cependant. Après s'être massé les parties de son corps qui étaient emprisonnées quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'habilla rapidement, content de retrouver des habits confortables par rapport à l'uniforme noir des prisonniers avec un panda cousu au dos qui grattait. Il poussa la porte et remarqua que le Prof et la Fille avaient rejoint le groupe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à chaque personne présente et s'avança doucement, les jambes flageolantes.

-_T'es __prêts__, gamin ?_, demanda le Patron à voix basse.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

-_Très bien, maintenant, on s'barre !_

Antoine sursauta subitement en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la jambe, le tirant à ses pensées. Il regarda à ses pieds et vit avec stupeur une petite boule de poils blanche se frotter amoureusement contre sa cheville encore douloureuse.

-_Wifi ?_, murmura le chevelu en réajustant ses lunettes.

À l'entente de son nom, le petit chat releva la tête et posa ses pattes sur les tibias d'Antoine en miaulant, indiquant à celui-ci qu'il voulait monter sur ses genoux. Souriant, celui-ci prit le félin entre ses mains et commença à le caresser. Pendant que Wifi ronronnait (ou se mettait à jour, c'est vous qui voyez) entre ses bras, Antoine se dirigea vers la fenêtre barricadée, déplaça quelques planches qui avaient perdu leur clous et regarda au loin. La forêt s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, elle n'était pas très épaisse, mais elle permettait de cacher le bâtiment. Il se pencha légèrement et remarqua deux silhouettes qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Le chevelu reconnu le Geek et Mathieu.

Le chat sauta des bras d'Antoine en miaulant et sorti de la chambre de celui-ci par la porte entrouverte. L'ancien Youtuber se rassit sur son lit, s'allongea lentement, les jambes en travers du matelas, et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, les cernes sous ses yeux pouvaient en témoigner. Lentement, il replongea dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p>-<em>C'est qui lui ?<em>, demanda Mathieu à l'intention de sa personnalité la plus sombre.

Le Patron était assis autour de la table ronde de la cuisine, en compagnie d'un homme plus grand que lui, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il la savourait, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu le droit. Le jeune homme à côté du pervers avait des cheveux bruns en l'air –un peu comme ceux d'Antoine–, un visage arrondi, une cigarette vissée au coin de la bouche et une veste beige. Du sang maculait la moitié de son visage et le col de sa veste. Il releva la tête en remarquant le schizophrène accompagné de sa personnalité frêle dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le Patron répondit :

-_Un pote._

-_Et comment il s'appelle ?_, continua brun.

-_J'sais pas._

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Puis, il explosa :

-_Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! C'est ton ami et tu ne connais pas son nom ?!_

-_Entre psychopathes, on s'connait, gamin !_, répondit lui, un sourire scotché au visage.

-_Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu as ramené un type totalement inconnu ici, et que le seul truc que tu connais de lui est qu'il est psychopathe ?!_

-_Mais on s'en branle, il a des clopes !_

- _...TU RAMÈNES UN PUTAIN DE TYPE JUSTE PARCE QU'IL A DES CLOPES ?!_

-_Ben ouais !_

Le petit s'autorisa un facepalm avant de jeter un regard aussi noir que sa personnalité.

-_Tu imagines que c'est un espion envoyé par Maître Panda ?! Tu te rends compte que—_

-_Hééé, mais c'est Victor !_, s'écria une voix derrière Mathieu.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna en remarquant que le Fossoyeur de Film avait remplacé le Geek qui était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre, légèrement effrayé à cause de Mathieu. Il tourna sa tête vers le dénommé Victor et François, perdu.

-_Vous... Vous vous connaissez ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Mais oui ! C'est un ami de Youtube !_

-_Sérieux ?_

L'ex-Youtuber se tourna vers l'homme qui secouait maintenant la main comme pour dire "_Salut !_" pendant que François se dirigeait vers lui et que le Patron s'éclipsait discrètement, le paquet de cigarettes de Victor à la main.

-_Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_, demanda Mathieu à l'ami du Fossoyeur.

-_J'voulais voir comment la conversation allait évoluer_, répondit l'autre en ricanant.

Le schizophrène envoya à nouveau sa main contre son visage en grognant. _Victor Bonnefoy_ a.k.a. InThePanda était un Youtuber qui parlait de films sur sa chaîne Youtube. Il avait une émission nommée Unknown Movies dans laquelle, comme son nom l'indique, Victor présente des films peu connus tout en tuant des gens devant la caméra, ce qui lui a valu le nom de "serial killer". François et lui étaient de très bons amis, le Fossoyeur était déjà intervenu dans quelques-uns de ses Unknown Movies, jouant le rôle d'un commissaire qui traque le tueur en série qu'incarne le panda. Celui-ci tira une latte et expira la fumée par les narines au moment où le pelleteur s'installait sur la chaise à côté de lui.

-_Pourquoi tu es recouvert de sang ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Ah ça..._, murmura Victor. _J'me suis tapé des gars de l'autre fou, je me suis pris un coup de couteau à la tête. Enfin, je crois..._ Il fronça les sourcils. _Je ne suis plus très sûr..._

-_Il faut que tu ailles voir le Prof_, intervint Mathieu. _Il pourra te soigner ça._

-_Ouais, j'irai après_, répondit-il en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

-_Et tu t'es fait attaquer où ?_, continua François.

Le psychopathe réfléchit un instant.

-_Pas loin de chez moi, je m'étais arrêté en voiture pour aller pisser quand ils m'ont balancé un couteau au visage, puis j'ai réussi à les semer après une dizaine de kilomètres. Pas de chance, ma voiture est tombée en panne à quelques kilomètres d'ici._

Le cinéphile acquiesça lentement pendant que Mathieu leur servait du café et s'installait à leur côté.

-_Comment tu as su qu'on était là ?_, demanda celui-ci en trempant ses lèvres dans sa boisson brûlante.

-_Je lui ai envoyé un message y'a pas si longtemps_, répondit le Fossoyeur avant que Victor ne puisse le faire.

Le schizophrène recracha son café dans sa tasse.

-_T'as... T'as encore ton téléphone ?_, murmura-t-il.

-_Ben ouais !_

-_On s'était pourtant mis d'accord pour envoyer un message à tout le monde, et après on le détruit ! Imagine que—_

-_Mais j'allais le faire !_

-_Et quand ?_

-_Eh bien..._

-_Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait en même temps que nous ?_

-_Parce que je voulais le contacter !_, s'écria François en désignant le panda qui sursauta.

-_Et tu as mis autant de temps à le contacter ?_

-_Bah avec le réseau de merde qu'on a ici, ouais !_

-_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon r—_

-_Attendez !_, interrompit le serial killer. _C'est quoi cette histoire de téléphone ?_

Mathieu soupira, prit une gorgée de café et dit :

-_Maître Panda est prêt à tout pour nous retrouver, surtout maintenant qu'Antoine s'est évadé avec mes personnalités. Il n'hésitera pas à mettre la main sur n'importe quoi –ordinateurs, téléphones, même un simple carnet– qui nous appartient pour en extraire des informations. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux détruire la carte SIM, la carte mémoire ou son téléphone lui-même pour ne pas que Maître Panda puisse mettre la main sur quelque chose comme l'adresse d'ici si l'un d'entre nous se fait emprisonner._

-_Ah ouais, ce gars est vraiment un psychopathe en fait..._, répondit Victor.

-_Pas plus que toi !_, intervint le pelleteur en rigolant.

Le cinéphile ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le schizophrène l'interrompit.

-_C'est pour ça que juste après, vous allez casser vos portables, d'accord ?_

-_Même si c'est un iPhone 6 ?_

-_Même si c'est un iPhone 6._

Le panda grogna sur le fait que ça lui a coûté la peau du cul, mais sorti son téléphone de sa veste et le tordit entre ses doigts. Celui-ci résista un peu puis se brisa d'un coup sec. Franchement, ses téléphones ne sont vraiment pas solides !

-_Et de un !_, dit-il juste après. _À ton tour, François._

Le Fossoyeur prit son téléphone et le tendit à Victor qui fit pareil. Puis, il se leva, prit les morceaux de téléphone et les jeta dans la poubelle cachée dans un coin de la cuisine.

Trois grands coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce. Mathieu se leva lentement en grommelant un "_J'y vais_" et se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda dans le judas et sourit. À peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte d'une tornade rouge et dorée se précipita à l'intérieur en rigolant à gorge déployée en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-_Tu n'as pas changé, toi.._, murmura le schizophrène en suivant la tornade.

Arrivé dans la pièce, l'homme qui était entré cria :

-_Bonjour ! Je suis Bob Lennon ! Haha !_

_Bob Lennon_ était l'un des gamer le plus connu et le plus fou de toute la France. Tout en étant pyro-barbare à plein temps, il jouait eu célèbre jeu Minecraft avec son meilleur ami Fanta et à d'autres jeux divers et variés sur son autre chaîne Youtube. Cet homme, pratiquement toujours vêtu de sa veste rouge et dorée militaire, respirait la joie de vivre.

-_Tu n'es pas avec Fanta ?_, demanda François qui avait manqué de renverser son café lorsque le gamer l'avait bousculé en entrant dans la cuisine.

_Fanta_, plus connu sous le nom de TheFantasio974, était le partenaire Minecraftien de Bob. Il avait fait quelques vidéos sur Minecraft, bien entendu, avant de rencontrer l'homme qui deviendrait par la suite son meilleur ami. Il était beaucoup moins fou que Bob, mais lui était aussi connu comme étant le roi des fails. Ils habitaient assez loin l'un de l'autre, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de se parler et s'éclater sur Minecraft ou sur d'autres jeux.

-_Non, il n'a pas réussi à passer la frontière_, répondit Bob,_ je crois qu'il est bloqué en Suisse ou Italie... Attends, je vais lui demander !_

Il sortit son portable et commença à taper le code pour le débloquer, mais Victor l'arrêta dans son élan.

-_J'crois qu'il faut que tu le casses, pas vrai, Mathieu ?_

Celui-ci, qui était arrivé derrière le pyromane une seconde plus tôt, secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Le Minecraftien haussa les épaules.

-_Ouais, on me l'avait dit, je crois. Mais, dis-moi, j'ai le droit de le péter de la manière que je veux ?_

-_C'est ton portable, t'en fais ce que tu veux._

-_Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça,_ murmura François pendant que Bob commençait à sourire, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

Celui-ci sortit un briquet de sa poche, l'alluma et le plaça sous son téléphone en rigolant comme un fou.

-_BRÛLE ! BRÛLE STUPIDE FERRAILLE INFÉRIEURE A MA TERRIBLE PERSONNE !_

-_Ah oui, effectivement, je n'aurais pas dû..._

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Victor.

-_J'ai été voir le Prof pendant que vous parliez avec Bob, il t'attend là-haut pour te soigner._

Le psychopathe acquiesça, finit sa tasse et se leva, évitant soigneusement le pyro-barbare qui rigolait et hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

-_MOUHAHAHA ! BRÛLE DANS LES FLAMMES DE L'ENFER ! BRÛÛÛLE !_

* * *

><p>-<em>Putain de bordel de merde !<em>

Un homme à la chemise hawaïenne envoya son poing dans le mur en béton devant lui. Il réajusta ses lunettes et s'adossa contre le mur. En plus de sa chemise jaune à palmier, il portait un jean et des baskets usées.

-_Vois le bon côté de choses, ils nous ont laissé nos habits au lieu de nous donner leurs uniformes merdiques !_, dit un autre homme assis sur un petit banc bancal à côté de lui.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux plus longs et noirs et il portait un T-shirt noir lui aussi (et 100% co—) avec une tête de mort blanche imprimée dessus, un jean troué et des baskets tout aussi usées que celle de son camarade.

-_"Le bon côté des choses" ?!_, explosa l'autre. _Mais putain, Seb, on va crever demain !_

Le dénommé Seb baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Celui à la chemise hawaïenne glissa le long du mur, ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-_Et j'veux pas crever, moi_, continua-t-il.

Seb ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma presque aussitôt. Les deux personnes cloîtrées dans leur cellule sursautèrent lorsqu'il que deux coups retentirent. Ils tournèrent le regard vers la porte en métal mais une voix s'éleva.

-_De l'autre côté, messieurs !_

Ils se retournèrent et l'homme aux lunettes sursauta, se releva une seconde après et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de leur cellule. Cette fenêtre faisait la taille de son avant-bras mais était protégée par des barreaux de fer. Mais ce n'était pas la fenêtre qui l'intéressait, c'était le brun aux yeux de la même couleur qui se tenait de l'autre côté. Celui qui portait un T-shirt noir demanda :

-_Hé Fred, on est au combientième étage ?_

-_Quatrième_, répondit simplement le susnommé Fred.

-_D'accord._ Il se tourna vers le brun qui les fixait en souriant. _Maintenant, tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour venir ici, sachant que cette fenêtre donne sur le vide._

-_Ah, c'est assez long à expliquer_, murmura celui derrière les barreaux en se grattant la tête, _et on n'a plus trop de temps avant que les gardes ne se ramènent, donc je vous expliquerais quand vous serez en sécurité. ...C'est ok ?_

Fred acquiesça lentement, ne revenant toujours pas qu'un homme flottait dans les airs juste devant ses yeux.

-_Et t'es qui ?_, demanda Seb.

Le brun sourit.

-_Moi ? Juste un simple ange qui passait par là..._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! (personnellement, c'est le chapitre où j'ai eu –pour l'instant– le plus de plaisir à écrire w)<strong>  
><strong>On se revoit bientôt <strong>(j'espère...)** pour la suite :D Bye~**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Voici la suite tant (?) attendue :D (Trop modeste quoi -3-)  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : voir chapitre 2 et chapitre 3  
>Voilà, voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire alors... euh, bonne lecture ?<br>Ouais, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p>Antoine, qui s'était définitivement réveillé à cause de Bob qui s'époumonait dans la cuisine, se dirigeait lentement vers un cabanon situé derrière le bâtiment. Mathieu lui avait demandé d'aller chercher n'importe quoi qui était fait en métal ainsi que des outils pour sa personnalité gameuse. Apparemment, il avait prévu de s'occuper avec le Geek tout l'après-midi. Le chevelu frissonna à cause du froid malgré qu'il soit midi passé et activa le pas, les mains dans les poches. Il ouvrit la porte en bois miteux du cabanon et y entra. Il récupéra un grand carton posé près de l'entrée et commença à parcourir les étagères bancales collées aux trois murs de la cabane. Il avait rempli le carton à moitié lorsqu'il léger cliquetis le fit sursauter. Il dirigea son regard vers la source du bruit et tomba sur une pelle, posée entre deux étagères. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura :<p>

-_Pupuce ? C'est toi ?_

Comme réponse, la pelle sauta sur place et fit de nouveaux cliquetis. Antoine sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-_Franchement, François devrait faire plus attention à toi, regarde dans quel état tu es !_

Effectivement, la pelle était boueuse et un peu rouillée. Elle sauta à nouveau et émis de nouveau cliquetis, un peu plus fort, comme si elle était en colère.

-_Je crois qu'il te cherche, tu sais ?_, continua l'ex-Youtuber. _Je vais te ramener._

Il approcha sa main du manche de Pupuce. Mais, lorsqu'il l'agrippa, celle-ci se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante.

* * *

><p>-<em>Hé les gars, vous n'avez pas vu Pupuce ?<em>, demanda le Fossoyeur de Film en passant sa tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

Aucune des personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire Alexis, Bob, Nyo, Kriss et le Geek, n'acquiesça. François entra dans la pièce en soupirant et s'assit sur une chaise libre.

-_Tu es sûr d'avoir demandé à tout le monde ?_, questionna Alexis en buvant une gorgée de café.

-_Ouais et je l'ai cherché partout_, répondit le cinéphile.

Il lança un regard au Geek qui lui sourit faiblement.

-_D'autres personnes doivent arriver ou on commence ce soir ?_, demanda François en reportant son intention sur Alexis.

-_Normalement, Fred et Seb vont bientôt arriver, mais sinon, on attend personne d'autre,_ répondit ce dernier. _Logiquement, on commence ce soir._

-_Ça va être totalement epic_, continua le pelleteur.

-_J'espère bien._

Ils échangèrent un sourire lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment dans un fracas, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Une voix s'éleva.

-_Sommet ! Viens m'aider, sale nain !_

-_Ta gueule, balais à chiotte !_, répondit une deuxième voix.

-_Ils s'insultent tout le temps comme ça ?_, demanda Bob.

-_C'est assez récurrent chez eux_, garanti Links avec un clin d'œil. _...T'as compris ? Balais à chiotte, récurrent... Non ?_

-_Mais ferme-là, sérieux !_, s'exclamèrent les occupants de la pièce.

Le breton baissa la tête en souriant, fier de son jeu de mot pourri. Plectrum l'aurait engueulé s'il avait été là, mais ce n'était pas le cas, malheureusement.

Quelques secondes après, Mathieu passa devant l'entrée de la cuisine, un carton dans les bras et croisa le regard du Geek.

-_Tu viens ?_, dit-il avec un mouvement de tête.

Le gamer hocha la tête et rejoignit son créateur qui se dirigea vers les chambres. Juste après, ce fut au tour d'Antoine de s'arrêter sur le seuil de la salle.

-_Hé François !_, s'écria-t-il. _Y'a Pupuce dans le cabanon dehors._

-_Sérieux ? Oh merci !_

Le cinéphile se précipita hors de la cuisine et sorti du bâtiment en courant pendant qu'Antoine retournait dans sa chambre, fatigué. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de poser son pied sur la première marche que le pelleteur revenait déjà, essoufflé et Pupuce à la main, en braillant :

-_**PUTAIN LES GARS ILS SONT LÀ !**_

Le cœur du chevelu rata un battement tandis qu'il se retournait lentement vers François, priant pour que ce ne soit pas à quoi il pensait.

-_Qui, "ils" ?_, demanda Kriss depuis la cuisine.

-_Les gars de Maître Panda ! FAUT SE CASSER,__** TOUT DE SUITE**__ !_

Il y eut un bruit, celui d'une assiette qui se brise au sol, puis des pas, beaucoup de pas. Puis Nyo sorti précipitamment de la cuisine, se tourna vers Antoine et dit rapidement :

-_Va prévenir ceux qui sont en haut, normalement, il n'y a que Mathieu et le Geek. Dépêche-toi !_

Antoine hocha rapidement la tête et monta les escaliers en courant, se propulsant contre la rampe pour se donner plus d'élan pour ne pas perdre de précieuses secondes.

-_Mathieu !_, cria-t-il._ Viens ici sale schizo' !_

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il appela une nouvelle fois son ami, affolé, puis déambula rapidement dans le couloir en défonçant presque chaque porte qui lui tombait sur la main. Il finit par le trouver, assis sur un lit avec le Geek à ses côtés, en train de fouiller dans le carton remplit de ferrailles. Il releva la tête, surpris de voir le chevelu à bout de souffle et qui semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-_'Faut se casser, Mat' ! François dit que les gars de l'autre panda sont là !_

Le schizophrène fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas, puis en voyant le visage plus qu'inquiet de son ami, il sentit sur cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se leva, tirant le Geek, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, par le bras, fourra quelques morceaux de métal dans ses poches et sorti de la pièce, rapidement suivit par Antoine. Celui-ci vérifia toutes les chambres pour être sûr de n'oublier personne, puis redescendit les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il les avait montés.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le vestibule, il remarqua que tout le monde était là. Même le Hippie abordait un visage sérieux. Au milieu du brouhaha qui mélangeait à la fois cris paniqués, pleurs et ordres, le chevelu entendit des bruits qu'il reconnaissait entre mille : ceux d'une arme que l'on recharge. Une seconde après, Kriss apparu devant lui, suivit de près par quelques-unes de ses personnalités –le Carniste, le Baron et le Gâteau de Riz, qui lui aussi avait l'air exceptionnellement sérieux bien qu'heureux d'avoir un fusil entre les mains– et lui fourra un 9mm dans les mains.

-_Il est chargé à fond_, lui dit-il en hurlant presque pour se faire entendre. _La seule règle est que tu n'as pas le droit de les tuer, essaie de viser les pieds ou les mains._

Antoine hocha la tête et regarda son arme. Elle était lourde et froide, c'était étrange d'avoir une vraie arme entre ses doigts, celles qu'il utilisait pour ses vidéos étaient fausses. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Nyo et François qui commençaient à remplir des sacs de radios, nourriture et un tas d'autres choses. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient prévu ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation.

-_ÉCOUTEZ-MOI LES GARS !_, cria une voix au milieu de la foule. Celle de Mathieu._ On a pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais faire vite et simple : Vous courrez droit devant, ne perdez pas de temps, faites gaffe où vous marchez et surtout, SURTOUT, ne tombez pas !_

-_Ils vont nous encercler, Mat', active !_, s'écria Alexis depuis la cuisine, qui observait les hommes en uniforme qui couraient à l'extérieur.

-_Moins d'un kilomètre juste devant_, continua le schizophrène avec un hochement de tête en direction du breton, _il y a deux pick-up assez grands pour tous nous accueillir, on sera peut-être un peu serré, mais on pourra tous monter ! Pas de meurtres, compris ?_

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête, bien que le Patron grogna.

-_Des questions ?_

-_Putain, Mathieu, on a pas l'temps !_

-_Très bien, dans ce cas-là, allons-y !_

Il ouvrit la porte dans un fracas énorme, pointant son arme devant lui, et commença à courir, rapidement suivit par les autres. Le soleil éblouissait Antoine qui dut plisser les yeux en sortant, serrant les doigts tellement fort autour de son arme que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Il regarda autour de lui : une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme noir avec un panda brodé sur la gauche commençait à viser ses camarades et lui avec des armes qui ressemblaient à des fusils. Sa respiration était irrégulière, il courait le plus vite possible. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort. Il regardait l'entrée de la forêt s'approcher rapidement, ils auraient l'avantage à l'intérieur mais on peut rapidement tomber ou se prendre un arbre et perdre de précieuses secondes. Le chevelu baissa les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas se prendre une racine pendant qu'il entendait des tirs siffler tout près de ses oreilles, des cris et le rire hystérique du Gâteau de Riz.

Il entendit d'autres cris, mais ceux-ci exprimaient la joie et le soulagement. Il leva la tête et remarqua que les véhicules étaient justes devant ses yeux, moteur rugissant. Il y avait déjà quelques Youtubers au volant qui passaient leurs armes pas la fenêtre et d'autre qui étaient installé à l'arrière qui regardaient de gauche à droite. Antoine arriva rapidement derrière l'un d'eux, posa ses mains sur le métal brûlant à cause du soleil et s'y agrippa pour pouvoir monter. Il eut un peu de mal, mais finit par y arriver. Juste après, il s'accroupit pour éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait les tirs et relevait la tête pour tenter de tirer sur leurs ennemis, ratant à chaque fois sa cible.

Quelques secondes, qui semblaient des heures, plus tard, tout le monde était monté et les pick-up démarrèrent presque en même-temps, zigzaguant entre les arbres pour finalement déboucher sur une route bitumée et semer les hommes de Maître Panda. Antoine s'adossa à la carrosserie intérieure du véhicule et soupira de soulagement.

Avec lui, il y avait le Geek qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant et en pleurs, à côté du Patron qui avait la chemise et les mains ensanglantées et de Mathieu qui tenait sa tête maculée de sang. Kriss était silencieux, debout contre la cabine du conducteur, les doigts crispés sur son arme avec le Carniste assis à ses pieds, Nyo avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et avait posé son arme à côté de lui, tentant de reprendre son souffle, Bob se tenait juste à côté, sa veste semblait plus rouge au niveau de son bras gauche et Victor s'était assis, un fusil posé en travers de son épaule, aux côtés de François qui tentait de rassurer sa pelle. Alexis était au volant et Jérémy était installé sur la place passager.

Antoine s'approcha de Mathieu qui gémissait faiblement, du sang coulait lentement entre ses doigts. Le chevelu posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Tout va bien, Mat' ?_

C'était une question idiote, il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien, il avait la moitié du visage en sang !

-_J'ai perdu trop de sang_, murmura le schizophrène,_ j'ai la tête qui tourne..._

Il lança un regard inquiet à ses deux personnalités avachies dans un coin, tremblantes. Le Geek pleurait en s'excusant pendant que le Patron grommelait de douleur en plaquant ses mains contre sa chemise maculée de sang.

-_Arrête de chialer, tu m'excites..._, souffla-t-il en direction du gamer qui se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

L'homme en noir esquissa un sourire.

-_Et il s'est passé quoi pour eux deux ?_, demanda Antoine en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Pendant que le petit montait, un gars a essayé de lui tirer dessus mais le Patron l'a vu juste à temps et s'est mis dans la trajectoire de la balle pour ne pas que le gamin soit blessé. Depuis il n'arrête pas de pleurnicher et de s'excuser._

-_Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?_

-_J'espère..._

Il gémit à nouveau en essuyant le sang qui recouvrait sa main contre son jean.

-_Pour moi, une balle m'a frôlé, mais elle m'a quand même bien amoché._

Il se tourna vers les autres.

-_Et vous les gars, vous n'êtes pas blessés ?_

Le pyro-barbare du groupe leva la tête en murmurant qu'une balle lui avait entaillé le bras, mais ce n'était que superficiel. Apparemment, les autres n'étaient pas blessés dans ce pick-up, il croisait les doigts en espérant que personne d'autre n'était blessé dans l'autre, sinon le Prof aura énormément de travail.

Lentement, il dirigea son regard vers le ciel bleu aveuglant. Il plissa les yeux en souriant.

-_Les gars, il va falloir être prêt, car nous allons rapidement partir pour Paris pour aller récupérer les personnes qui nous ont été volées._

Antoine se tourna vers le schizophrène en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Ils vont comprendre que nous ne sommes pas que de simples personnes_, continua ce dernier. _Nous sommes ceux qui vont mener la révolution et renverser le gouvernement de ce pays…_

* * *

><p>Maître Panda mâchonnait tranquillement un morceau de bambou en regardant par la baie vitrée de son bureau. Celle-ci donnait sur la Grande Prison et sur le camp de travail de Paris.<p>

Il se retourna lentement en entendant trois coups frappés à l'imposante porte de la pièce et regarda l'homme qui entrait lentement. Ce dernier se courba et dit d'une voix forte :

-_Nous avons trouvé la base de nos ennemis, Maître._

Le panda contourna son bureau en caressant son imposante moustache.

-_…Et ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Nous avons réussi à blesser certains d'entre eux, plus ou moins gravement._

-_En avez-vous capturé ou tué un ?_

-_Non, Maître, malheureusement, mais ils n'ont plus d'endroits fixes où s'installer. Ils vont sûrement passer à l'attaque très rapidement._

-_Je vois, je vois_, murmura le tyran en souriant. _Faites tout pour les retrouver._ Il fit un geste vague en direction de la porte. _Vous pouvez disposer._

L'homme se redressa et sorti, fermant délicatement la porte. Le panda s'assit sur la chaise plus que confortable de son bureau et se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre qui couvrait presque tout le mur.

-_Cette histoire prend une tournure amusante… N'est-ce pas, Mathieu ?_

Il rigola, puis reprit son sérieux et serra les dents.

-_Personne ne me reprendra mon trône, je tuerai tous ceux qui essayeront, même s'ils font partie de ma propre famille…_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :3<br>A bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Je viens de remarquer qu'il y a pratiquement 200 visiteurs sur ma fic' ! (ouais, 199 c'est pratiqument 200, non ?) Vous êtes fous les gens ! Je vous aime tellement :3  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : (pour le début : chapitre 2 et chapitre 3) Le Visiteur du Futur appartient à François Descraques ! **(il n'est qu'évoqué, mais bon...)** Le couverture m'appartient  
>Voilà, bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p>Les deux pick-ups s'étaient arrêtés devant une station-essence toujours fonctionnelle, le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon. Les véhicules ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'une seule fois pour que le Prof puisse monter dans l'autre, pour pouvoir soigner le reste du groupe. Comme Mathieu l'espérait, la blessure du Patron n'était pas grave, la balle n'avait touché aucun organe, mais il mettrait quand même du temps à s'en remettre.<p>

Adossé à l'une des nombreuses stations, Nyo écoutait tranquillement la radio qu'il avait posée à côté de lui, pendant que les autres s'affairaient à remettre de l'essence dans les pick-ups ou étaient en train de visiter le petit magasin juste en face. Antoine et François montaient la garde de chaque côté de la route, car chaque véhicule qui passait était considéré comme suspect; Maître Panda avait fait interdire les déplacements non professionnels, puis de toute façon, pratiquement personne n'avait pas accès à n'importe quel véhicule.

Après un petit moment, Mathieu et le Geek ressortirent du magasin, toutes sortes d'objets électroniques entre les bras. Ils les jetèrent dans le pick-up pendant que Nyo arquait un sourcil.

-_Ça sert à quoi, tout ça ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Mh ?_, lâcha Mathieu en relevant la tête vers lui. _Ah, c'est pour... euh, disons "améliorer" quelques radios qu'on a !_

-_Pourquoi ?_

-_Haha, surprise !_, répondit le schizophrène en faisant un clin d'œil en direction du gamer.

Nyo les regarda alternativement, n'y comprenant rien à la situation.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore, vous deux ?_

-_C'est une surprise, je t'ai dit !_, répéta le plus petit avec un nouveau clin d'œil à sa personnalité qui rigola.

-_Mouais..._, murmura le dessinateur avec un petit sourire, amusé de voir les deux jeunes gens si proches.

Puis, il pencha sa tête vers la radio posée à côté, écoutant attentivement les mots qui étaient prononcés. Il y a déjà longtemps qu'il avait reconnu la voix du Présentateur TV, c'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient de lui : il travaillait dans un camp, dans la section "_Diffusion des informations_", ils ne savaient pas s'il était blessé ou torturé, seule sa voix pouvait trahir une certaine crainte.

Peu après qu'un grand nombre de personnes étaient revenues et s'étaient installées autour des pick-ups, Nyo redressa vivement la tête et tourna le gros bouton de la machine en s'écriant :

-_Hé les gars, écoutez !_

Toutes les personnes relevèrent la tête, interrompant leur activité.

"_...prisonniers Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat se sont échappés il y a déjà quelques heures, d'une façon toujours inconnue. La porte de leur cellule n'a pas été forcée et les serrures n'étaient pas défectueuses, seuls les barreaux à leur fenêtre avaient était sciés, mais la hauteur de leur cellule par rapport au sol était relativement importante; il est donc impossible qu'ils ont sauté, quelqu'un est forcément venu les chercher d'une façon –je répète– inconnue. Une photo de chacun d'entre eux sera diffusée au journal de ce soir. Si jamais vous avez des informations sur ces personnes, merci de bien vouloir nous contacter, nous vous en serons très reconnaissants. Par ailleurs, le prisonnier qui répond au nom d'Antoine Daniel n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, si jamais vous l'apercevez, veuillez appeler immédiatement notre bien-aimé chef, Maître Panda. Toute information –ou capture– sera vivement récompensée. Une photo de lui sera, elle aussi, diffusée au journal de ce soir. Nous vous rappelons que ce prisonnier est quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux et tot—_"

Nyo baissa le son et lança un regard au chevelu qui grimaçait.

-_Comment ça "dangereux" ?_, dit-il. _J'suis pas dangereux moi !_

-_C'est tes cheveux qui sont dangereux_, murmura Mathieu en étouffant un rire.

-_Tu t'es vu avec ta taille de nain de jardin ?!_, répondit Antoine en haussant le ton. _C'est limite s'il te faut une échelle pour monter dans ton lit !_

-_Pardon ?! C'est qu—_

-_Ok, ça suffit les amoureux !_, coupa Alexis, qui recula un peu sous le regard meurtrier de ses amis.

-_Premièrement_, commença Kriss,_ depuis quand Fred et Seb sont en prison ? Ils ne devaient pas être sur la route ?_

-_Ils se sont fait intercepter pendant qu'ils arrivaient ?_, murmura François en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oui, sans doute_, répondit le schizophrène, _mais deuxièmement, comment ont-ils fait pour s'échapper ? Quelqu'un est venu les chercher, mais comment ?_

-_Le Visiteur du Futur s'est téléporté dans leur cellule ?_, demanda le chevelu.

-_Non_, dit le gamer du groupe, _c'est impossible ! J-J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des machines super technologiques qui empêchaient c-ce genre de choses, c'est p-pour ça que Mathieu n'a pas pu nous faire rentrer dans sa t-tête…_

-_Ah bon ?_, s'écria ce dernier. _…Putain, Maître Panda avait pensé à tout… _

-_C'est qu'elle est intelligente, la boule de poils !_, railla le Patron qui s'était assis contre le capot de l'un des deux véhicules, fumant tranquillement.

-_Le panda est vicieux_, ajouta Kriss._ Nous n'avons pas le droit à la moindre erreur, il s'attend à ce qu'on aille attaquer Paris, il a dû déjà tout prévoir pour nous en empêcher. Nous en avons la preuve : je ne peux pas aider mes personnalités à s'échapper sans entrer dans la prison et donc, le Visiteur ne peut pas avoir aidé Fred et Seb…_

-_C'est q-qui alors ?_, murmura le plus innocent d'entre eux.

-_Je ne sais pas…_

La troupe resta silencieuse pendant un instant, puis Antoine pris la parole :

-_À ton avis, ils donnent combien pour ma tête ?_

-_Tout ce qui t'intéresse dans cette histoire_, commença Mathieu, _c'est de savoir à quel prix est ta tronche de balai à brosse ?_

-_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon balai à brosse ?_

-_Qu'il faudrait penser à te couper les cheveux !_

-_Quoi ?! J'veux pas rejoindre votre secte de malade, moi !_, cria le chevelu en désignant les trois –presque– chauves du groupe.

-_Ta gueule !_, répondirent le schizophrène, Nyo et Alexis d'une seule voix.

-_Calmez-vous, les gars !_, s'écria Kriss en s'interposant.

Antoine grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis s'adossa contre la portière du pick-up et accepta la cigarette que lui tendait Victor. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était devenu le distributeur officiel du groupe, il avait une dizaine de paquets avec lui, "_au cas-où_" avait-il dit.

-_Alors les gars_, dit Mathieu en se raclant la gorge, _ce soir va être le grand soir ! C'est ce soir que tout commence, il va falloir se tenir prêt !_

-_Déjà ?_, s'écria le Fossoyeur.

-_Eh ouais_, répondit le schizophrène en passant une main dans le peu de cheveux qui lui restait. _Comme Kriss l'a dit plus tôt, Maître Panda s'attend à ce qu'on attaque Paris assez rapidement, alors autant lui laisser le moins de temps possible pour se préparer !_

-_Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_, continua le cinéphile.

-_Je suppose qu'il y a énormément de caméras dans la prison et le camp, alors il faudra faire de l'infiltration._

-_Désolé, mais je réitère ma question : comment ?_

Comme réponse, Mathieu lui sourit, comme si c'était évident. Puis, il se tourna vers le Patron, qui fumait toujours tranquillement, toujours assis sur le capot du pick-up. En croisant son regard, le pervers comprit immédiatement ce que ce regard voulait dire.

-_Oh non ! J'remettrais jamais leur uniforme de merde, autant crever !_, cria-t-il.

-_Dommage,_ murmura son créateur, toujours souriant, _tu n'as pas le choix…_

-_Ok, tenez-vous prêt, il arrive !_, cria une voix familière qui venait du toit de la station.

* * *

><p>Alexis se tenait là-haut, couché sur le ventre, guettant l'arrivée d'un véhicule au loin. Apercevant la lumière des phares, il avait crié vers le sol, où se trouvaient Nyo et François qui avaient rapidement transmis l'information aux autres. Ces derniers s'étaient cachés derrière des arbres ou des buissons, visant devant eux avec leur arme : pistolet, fusil, sniper, ils avaient réussi à en récupérer juste avant que les soldats de Maître Panda ne viennent attaquer leur ancienne base.<p>

Lentement, le camion, où une énorme tête de panda affublée d'une moustache était dessinée sur le côté, s'approcha de la station-essence. Links monta sur un conduit d'air et suivit le véhicule du regard, plissant les yeux pour mieux y voir à cause de la lumière de la Lune qui n'éclairait pratiquement rien. Finalement, il leva son 9mm en l'air, au-dessus de sa tête, et appuya sur la gâchette.

Juste après, il entendit les tirs fuser en dessous de lui. Il se pencha et observa le véhicule zigzaguer puis s'arrêter totalement.

-_Yes !_, chuchota-t-il en serrant le poing et en le levant en l'air.

Au sol, le reste du groupe avait crevé les pneus du camion. Le conducteur, sentant la peur monter en lui, s'empara de son arme et sorti en défonçant la portière avec son épaule. Il visa devant lui, demanda en criant s'il y avait quelqu'un et tourna sur lui-même. Il baissa lentement son arme et sursauta violemment en sentant une main tapoter son épaule.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Victor, tout sourire.

-_Coucou !_, dit-il joyeusement.

Et il écrasa brutalement la crosse de son pistolet contre le visage du conducteur, qui tomba mollement à ses pieds. Le psychopathe l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le déposa sur le petit trottoir pendant que les autres se précipitaient vers les portes arrière du camion.

Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, ils découvrirent que s'était, comme ils le pensaient, un camion de ravitaillement qui transportait des armes, des uniformes et de la nourriture du genre pain ou fruits secs. Mathieu monta à l'intérieur et attrapa les vêtements qu'il passa à ceux qui étaient restés dehors. Le Patron attrapa le sien et demanda à l'intention de son créateur :

-_J'suis vraiment obligé ?_

-_Patron_, répondit le schizophrène, _on en a déjà parlé et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de marchander._

-_Et puis quoi enc—_

-_Si tu continues, je prends tes cigarettes._

-_D'accord, d'accord_, grommela le criminel en s'éloignant.

Au même moment, le Geek ressortait des toilettes de la station en uniforme, ses habits à la main, se prit les pieds dans le pantalon et tomba violemment par terre. Le pervers se moqua de lui pendant que Mathieu envoyait sa main contre son visage.

-_Eh bien alors, gamin, on se demande ce que tu as foutu pour ne plus savoir marcher !_

-_L-La ferme, Patron_, répondit le gamer d'une voix tremblotante.

Il se releva en époussetant ses genoux et se dirigea vers son créateur pour lui donner ses habits de tous les jours. Mathieu, en rangeant les vêtements dans le petit coffre où étaient les habits des gardes auparavant, remarqua que l'uniforme, qui était constitué d'une chemise noire avec une cravate rouge avec un petit panda dessus, d'un jean noir et de grosses chaussures ressemblants à des Docs Martens, était beaucoup trop grand pour lui : on voyait à peine le bout de ses doigts et son jean trainait sur le sol. Le schizophrène descendit du camion et l'interpella.

-_Hé petit ! T'en veux pas un à ta taille ?_, dit-il.

-_Non, ça v-va aller_, répondit le Geek avec un petit sourire.

Son créateur fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. Il dénoua sa cravate et commença à faire le nœud compliqué que le mioche n'avait apparemment pas réussi à faire.

-_Tu es sûr ?_, insista Mathieu. _Tu viens quand même de te massacrer par terre à cause de ton jean..._

-_Mais oui, ne t'inquiète p-pas !_, s'écria l'autre avec un petit rire. _Je n'ai même pas eu m-mal !_

-_Fais attention à toi, quand même, je serais pas là pour te sauver quand on sera à Paris._

-_J-Je s-sais..._, murmura le petit en baissant la tête.

Le schizophrène serra le nœud de la cravate, tapota le dessus de sa tête –là où se trouvait sa casquette– et sourit.

-_Je suis sûr que tu feras du bon boulot_, lui dit-il. _Tu nous as déjà bien aidés !_

Le Geek releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire. Puis, il s'éloigna lentement de son créateur pour aller aider Nyo et Bob, qui étaient en train de retirer les roues des pick-ups. Mathieu se retourna vers le camion et sursauta en voyant Alexis, déjà en uniforme, assis dans le fond, en train de recharger un fusil, il avait eu le temps d'y entrer pendant que le schizophrène était en train de parler à sa personnalité.

En voyant la mine surprise de son collègue, Links se releva et descendit du camion.

-_Je pourrais faire un Point Culture sur les armes un jour, ça pourrait être marrant !_, dit-il en visant devant lui.

-_Les armes, c'est pas un drame_, répondit Mathieu en imitant la voix du gamer.

-_Comment blesser ou assommer quelqu'un avec une arme pour ne plus qu'il –ou elle– vienne vous emmerder ?_, continua le vidéaste en visant cette fois-ci au-dessus de l'épaule du schizophrène.

-_Hé ! Ne pointe pas ton machin su—_

Un coup de feu l'interrompit. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même sur le coup de la surprise, puis senti qu'une main le poussait pendant qu'il entendait un cri de douleur derrière lui. Il se retourna pendant qu'Alexis le dépassait et écrasait la crosse de son fusil contre quelque chose dans un bruit sourd. Mathieu regarda une masse noire tomber à ses pieds, c'était le conducteur du camion.

-_Il n'était pas à moitié mort, lui ?_, murmura le schizophrène.

-_Numéro 1 !_, s'écria son collègue qui commençait à trainer –une nouvelle fois– l'homme assommé vers le trottoir._ Tirer dans le pied et lui péter la gueule avec la crosse d'un fusil ! Effet garantis car, même s'il se réveille, il ne pourra pas marcher !_ Il fouilla dans ses poches et ressorti un 9mm. _Et pensez à lui prendre son arme, il pourrait très bien vous viser de là où il est._

Mathieu se mit à applaudir le vidéaste pendant qu'Antoine s'approchait de lui, lui aussi en uniforme.

-_Il se passe quoi ici ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Rien du tout_, répondit le schizophrène en souriant.

Le chevelu allait ajouter quelque chose, mais une vive lumière l'interrompit. Il regarda dans sa direction, plaçant une main devant ses yeux plissés, et reconnu les phares d'un véhicule.

-_Ah, j'avais pas prévu ça !_, s'écria Mathieu. Il tapota l'épaule d'Antoine._ J'te laisse faire le boulot, fais pas le con, ok ?_

-_Hein ? Quoi ?_, dit le plus grand en se retournant vers son interlocuteur qui s'était déjà réfugié à l'intérieur du camion. _Sommet, reviens ici !_

"_Oh bordel de merde..._", pensa-t-il lorsque le deuxième camion s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Il regarda le conducteur en descendre et lui tendre la main. Antoine s'empressa de la serrer avec un sourire maladroit pendant que l'homme prenait vers la parole.

-_Ravitaillement, je suppose ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Euh... ouais..._, répondit le chevelu en hésitant.

Le conducteur arqua un sourcil.

-_Vous allez vers Paris ?_

-_Ouais._

-_Oh, c'est où je vais aussi !_

-_Ah bon ? C'est... cool..._

Mathieu et Alexis, qui s'était caché dans le camion, s'étaient collés à la paroi de celui-ci. Ils écoutaient attentivement la conservation qui avait lieu à l'extérieur.

-_Pourquoi t'as envoyé Antoine ?_, chuchota Alexis. _C'est du suicide !_

-_Mais j'ai pas réfléchi moi !_, répondit le plus petit sur le même ton.

-_Ouais, c'est plutôt le Prof qui fait ça._

-_J'ai paniqué._

-_Tu veux que j'aille le sauver ?_, demanda le vidéaste.

-_Si tu veux._

Alexis hocha la tête puis ouvrit lentement la porte du camion, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas.

-_Vous me faîtes penser à quelqu'un..._, murmura le conducteur du camion en plissant les yeux vers Antoine.

-_Ah oui ?_, répondit ce dernier en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

-_C'est quoi votre nom ?_

-_Euh... An... Antoinos Danielos..._

-_Oh putain le con..._, chuchota Mathieu dans le camion en envoyant main contre son visage, tellement violemment qu'ils avaient entendu le bruit de la claque. _Putain, Alex', dépêche-toi !_

-_Quel nom bizarre_, dit l'inconnu en se penchant vers le chevelu.

-_Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit mon nom ?_, s'écria Antoine.

-_Oh ! Mais je vous connais !_, répondit le conducteur sur le même ton.

"_Aïe_", pensa mentalement le balai à brosse.

-_Vous êtes Antoine Da—_

L'homme s'écroula aux pieds d'Antoine, découvrant Alexis qui se tenait juste derrière, la main levée.

-_Numéro 2 !_, s'écria-t-il. _Le coup du lapin avec une crosse ! Bon, il y a un gros risque que vous tuez votre agresseur, mais c'est pas s'il avait essayé de vous buter, hein !_

-_Alexis ?_, dit le chevelu, surpris. _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

-_Hein ? Rien, rien !_, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Mathieu apparut à ses côtés, accompagné du Geek, de Bob et de Nyo, tous en uniforme.

-_Bon bah, va pas y avoir besoin de changer les roues alors..._, murmura ce dernier en regardant le camion.

-_Effectivement_, répondit Bob en ouvrant les portes._ Lui aussi, c'est un camion de ravitaillement._

Le schizophrène du groupe s'approcha du chevelu et donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

-_Mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'as failli tout faire foirer !_

-_Et tu aurais préféré que je dise quoi ?_, répondit Antoine. _Que je lui demande de me sucer ?!_

-I_l t'a reconnu à cause de tes cheveux !_, dit Mathieu avec une grimace de dégoût.

-_Si tu veux_, intervint le pyro-barbare du groupe, _je peux te les brûler !_

-_N-Non, sans façon..._, murmura le chevelu en reculant.

-_Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de l'enfermer quelque part, au cas où il se réveillerait !_, s'écria Alexis dans leur dos en refermant violemment les portes du camion aux pneus crevés.

-_Quoi ?_

-_Non, rien._

Antoine fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers le plus petit.

-_On fait quoi maintenant ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_On va à Paris._

-_Déjà ?_

-_Ouais !_

Puis, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, qui s'était à nouveau caché derrière les buissons et les arbres plantés le long de la route.

-_Ok les gars, on y va ! Embarquez dans le camion !_

* * *

><p>Ça allait faire bientôt une heure qu'ils roulaient, et ils commençaient à s'agiter. Entre le Patron qui essayait de s'arranger un coup avec tout le monde et Antoine qui fuyait le pyro-barbare, on ne s'entendait même plus penser. Finalement, Mathieu se leva, un petit sac à la main, et se plaça au milieu du camion, attirant l'attention du groupe.<p>

-_Bon, il va falloir faire un plan_, dit-il. _On ne peut pas attaquer l'endroit le plus protégé de France juste "comme ça"._

-_Tu as un plan ?_, demanda Bob en lâchant les cheveux d'Antoine.

-_Ouais. Et ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois._ Il frappa violemment la paroi derrière lui et cria : _Tu m'entends François ?!_ Une voix lui répondit positivement, c'était celle de François qui conduisait. _Très bien. Donc voici ce qu'on va faire : nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes, l'un ira dans la Grande Prison et l'autre ira dans le camp qui est juste à côté. Dans chacun des groupes, nous serons divisés en des plus petits groupes qui s'occuperont de différents étages de chaque bâtiment. Nous ferons les groupes une fois arrivés, car je vous connais, vous allez tous oublier une fois devant Paris. Nous allons libérer tous nos amis pour l'instant, ça peut paraître égoïste, mais on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber puis je préfère être avec des gens que je connais qu'avec de parfaits inconnus. Lorsque nous aurons libéré tout le monde, on ira prendre d'assaut le bureau de Maître Panda, qui est directement rattaché à la Grande Prison et nous rendrons le trône à Antoine, le véritable Seigneur du Web._

-_Il est un peu bancal ton plan_, ajouta Alexis.

-_Ta gueule_, répondit le schizophrène. _Je vous demanderez juste de buter le moins de personnes possible, le faire que quand quelqu'un est__** vraiment**__ en danger. Nous sommes des révolutionnaires, pas des meurtriers ! Et aussi, de nous prévenir quand vous libérez quelqu'un._

-_Et comment veux-tu qu'on te prévienne ?_, demanda Kriss.

-_C'est maintenant que vous remerciez le petit, car il va fait un merveilleux boulot pendant tout ce temps._

-_Sérieux ?_

-_Ouais, il a fabriqué des sortes de talkie-walkie avec des petites radios, des micros et des écouteurs._

Mathieu sortit du sac les talkies-walkies en question et les tendit au reste du groupe.

-_C'est 100% fonctionnel, je l'ai déjà testé_, continua-t-il.

-_Je sens que ça va être epic avec ce truc !_, ajouta Victor en plaçant l'oreillette et en mettant la radio dans sa poche. _Merci, petit Geek !_

-_D-de rien..._, murmura celui-ci, cachant sa gêne.

-_C'est bon, tout le monde en a ?_, demanda son créateur. Puis il tapa une nouvelle fois à la paroi devant les hochements de tête et cria :_ Je te le donnerais après, François !_

-_Pas de problème !_, répondit celui-ci.

-_ALLÔÔÔÔÔÔ ?!_, cria Links dans le micro intégré à l'oreillette.

Il se mit à sourire en entendant sa voix se répéter en écho et en voyant les personnes devant lui retirer vivement leur oreillette.

-_Putain Alex'... !_

-_Bah au moins on sait que ça marche !_

-_T'étais pas obligé de crier..._

Le camion freina subitement. Mathieu perdit son équilibre, s'écrasa lamentablement par terre et se releva en gémissant. La porte arrière du camion s'ouvrit sur François.

-_Putain, tu aurais pu prévenir !_, s'écria le schizophrène.

-_Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit !_, répondit le pelleteur en haussant un sourcil. _Sinon, on est arrivé._

En entendant ça, Mathieu se mit à sourire et dit :

-_L'heure de la Révolution a sonné..._

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, ça y est, on y est ! (wtf ?)<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
>On se revoit la semaine prochaine :D<br>Bye~**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, sutour avec mon autre fanfic en parallèle et un déménagement qui arrive dans presque 2 mois é_è J'espère quand même vous satisfaire ^^  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : voir au chapitre 2 et 3 :D  
>Bonne lecture :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Mathieu observa ses personnalités. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de les voir habillées différemment et sérieuses, surtout le Hippie : il avait retiré son chapeau et ses éternelles lunettes roses pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Si on le mettait à côté de son créateur, on ne les reconnaîtrait pas, sauf s'ils se mettaient à parler, bien sûr.<p>

Le camion, qui avait redémarré entre-temps, s'approchait lentement du grillage qui entourait la prison et le camp, alors le schizophrène prit la parole :

-J_e sais parfaitement que mon plan est bancal, surtout s'il y a des imprévus comme une capture ou, pire, une mort. J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, mais il y a de très gros risques, notre chance de réussite est très faible mais je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera. J'ai confiance en vous._ Il se leva, appuyé contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber si le véhicule freine brusquement comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt. _Voici ce qu'il va se passer : nous allons récupérer les clés des cellules de la prison. Pour ce faire, chaque groupe affecté à un étage devra assommer le garde pour les récupérer et libérer les personnes enfermées. Dans le camp, il suffira de les faire sortir tout en restant discret et de rejoindre rapidement un groupe dans la prison. Lorsque tout le monde sera libéré, on se donnera rendez-vous devant le bureau de Maître Panda et c'est à ce moment-là que commencera la bataille finale._

-_On a le droit de brûler les gardes ?_, demanda le Pyromane qui s'était allié à Bob pour tenter de brûler les cheveux d'Antoine, qui les protégeait désespérément sous ses mains.

-_Non_, répondit sèchement Mathieu.

-_T'es pas marrant..._, murmura l'amateur de feu en se faisant tirer par le bras par Kriss pour laisser respirer le pauvre chevelu.

-_Comment on sait où se trouvent les prisonniers ?_, dit ce dernier.

-_Victor va rester avec François à côté de l'accueil, là où se trouve l'ordinateur avec tous les numéros de cellules et les affectations, en plus de celles du camp. Vous leur demandez à travers la radio et ils vous répondent, c'est aussi simple que ça._ Le schizophrène avança vers le fond du camion, là où se trouvait une bonne dizaine de sacs en bandoulière en cuir. Il les prit et les distribua en disant : _Dedans, il y a de quoi vous soigner en cas de blessure, des munitions, un 9mm et des piles pour la radio._

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais le camion freina au même moment. Cette fois-ci, Mathieu réussit à se rattraper sur la paroi pour ne pas tomber et fit signe aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit. Il entendit des voix étouffées.

-_Vous êtes ?_, demanda l'une des voix.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis une autre voix, celle du Fossoyeur, répondit :

-_Soldat n°151012, j'amène un camion de ravitaillement._

-_Pouvez-vous me donner votre carte ?_, continua l'inconnu.

-_Bien entendu._

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis il y eut deux coups secs sur la carrosserie et la voix grave de l'inconnu s'éleva à nouveau.

-_Vous pouvez y aller, hangar n°5._

-_Merci._

Le camion redémarra lentement pendant que plusieurs soupirs de soulagement se faisaient entendre en plus d'une voix rauque.

-_J'connais ce hangar_, dit le Patron en écrasant sa cigarette contre le sol.

-_Sérieux ?_, fit Mathieu.

-_Ouais, c'là où j'allais récupérer la nourriture que j'cuisinais_, répondit le pervers. _On a du cul, parce que c't'un carrefour entre l'camp et l'prison : à gauche c'est l'prison et à droite c'est l'camp._

Son créateur acquiesça lentement puis s'avança vers le milieu du véhicule.

-_On va faire les groupes_, dit-il simplement._Commençons par la prison, il y a sept étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouve l'accueil, où se trouveront François et Victor, les cuisines et l'infirmerie, rien de vraiment intéressant pour qu'on y mette un deuxième groupe. Les autres étages ne contiennent que des cellules, à part le septième où se trouve Maître Panda et le deuxième où se trouvent les chambres des soldats et gardes. J'irais avec mon Hippie et le Prof au sixième, Alexis et sa famille au cinquième, Bob et le Pyromane au quatrième, Nyo et le reste des personnalités de Kriss, sauf le Gâteau de Riz, au troisième. Pour ce qui est du camp, il n'est composé que de deux bâtiments de trois étages reliés par un simple pont ouvert situé au troisième étage. Antoine et le reste de mes personnalités iront dans le premier et Kriss et le Gâteau de Riz iront dans le deuxième. Ça vous va ?_

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête.

-_Mais M-Mathieu_, commença le Geek d'une voix aiguë, _on n'a p-pas l'air suspects avec n-nos radios et nos s-sacs ?_

Le schizophrène ouvrit la bouche mais la referma juste après, se rendant compte que le gamer avait raison. Il baissa la tête en murmurant :

-_Je vais finir par te tuer, tu le sais ça ?_

Le petit lâcha un petit cri puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même pendant que son créateur lui souriait. Il savait qu'il disait ça pour rigoler, mais il avait quand même l'air effrayant.

Lentement, ils sentirent que le véhicule freinait jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, François ouvrait les portes et faisait signe aux autres de sortir. Posant les pieds dans le hangar, Mathieu observa les lieux : c'était un très grand garage en béton gris et sale avec deux portes en fer en face l'une de l'autre. Au-dessus de celle de droite, il y avait un panneau qui indiquait "_Étage 1C_" et au-dessus de celle de gauche il y avait écrit "_Étage 1J_". Le podcasteur les examina et se dirigea vers le Hippie et le Prof qui venaient juste de descendre.

-_On y va_, leur dit-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur créateur qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de gauche.

-_Je compte sur vous les gars_, continua ce dernier en souriant en direction des autres. Il plaça correctement son oreillette, alluma sa radio et ouvrit la porte. _C'est parti !_

La porte se referma lentement pendant que des bruits de pas s'éloignaient rapidement.

* * *

><p>François pencha sa tête pour voir derrière le mur. N'y voyant personne, il fit signe à Victor qui se tenait derrière et avança d'un pas rapide dans le couloir lumineux. Il arriva devant une porte grise où il y avait écrit en lettres rouges "<strong>Réservé au personnel<strong>" pendant que le psychopathe continuait son chemin et tournait à gauche au fond du couloir. Il tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit la porte, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas.

Le Fossoyeur entra dans une salle remplie d'ordinateurs où, tout au fond, se tenait un long bureau rattaché aux murs et donnait sur le hall d'entrée de la prison avec un homme assis derrière, jouant avec ses pouces.

Il s'approcha tout aussi lentement, tenant fermement le manche de Pupuce dans sa main, et se plaça juste derrière l'homme affalé sur la chaise de bureau. Le cinéphile leva les yeux et vit Victor passer devant le bureau, dans le hall, une cigarette coincée au coin de la bouche.

L'homme releva les yeux et se mit debout.

-_Hé, il est interdit de fumer !_, s'écria-t-il.

-_Mh ?_, fit le psychopathe en s'arrêtant. _Ah ? Savais pas._

-_Pardon ?_, dit l'homme qui se pencha sur le bureau.

-_Tu peux y aller, y'a personne_, assura le cinéphile en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se retourna, comprenant qu'on ne s'adressait pas à lui, et sursauta en voyant François lever sa pelle en l'air.

Il y eut un gros bruit métallique et l'homme tomba à terre, assommé. Victor passa au-dessus du bureau pour rejoindre son ami, ouvrit un tiroir et sorti un rouleau de scotch pendant que le pelleteur s'installait sur la chaise de bureau et s'emparait de la souris de l'ordinateur et disant :

-_C'est bon, on a accès aux numéros de cellule_, dit-il simplement.

"_Bon boulot !_", répondit Kriss à travers la radio.

Le psychopathe déroula d'un coup sec le scotch, souriant.

-_Je vais bien m'amuser..._, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de l'homme évanoui.

* * *

><p>Le Hippie s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol dur, dans un bruit qui se répéta en écho, s'entrechoquant entre les murs du couloir. Le garde, qui s'était adossé contre une porte numérotée, releva la tête en sursautant et dirigea son regard froid vers le drogué qui gémissait de douleur. Il s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se relever.<p>

-_Tout va bien ?_, demanda le garde après que le toxicomane se soit remis pied.

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête en souriant, puis leva deux doigts.

-_Peace !_, s'écria-t-il.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, soupira et se tourna le dos au Hippie pour retourner s'adosser à la porte.

-_Hé gros !_, interpella le camé. _J'crois qu'ils te cherchent en bas._

Le garde tourna la tête vers le drogué et acquiesça d'une voix monotone, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas lourd qui montrait qu'il était tout sauf heureux d'aller voir ses collègues pendant que le toxicomane tâtait ses poches pour vérifier que ses lunettes de soleil n'étaient pas cassées.

Après s'être assuré qu'elles ne l'étaient pas et qu'il n'y avait plus personne, le Hippie marcha lentement vers une porte blanche et l'ouvrit. C'était un placard à balais, qui aurait été sans intérêt si son créateur ainsi que sa personnalité scientifique ne s'étaient pas cachés à l'intérieur, assis contre une étagère tremblante.

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre située juste derrière le Hippie, et Mathieu prit la parole :

-_Alors ?_, dit-il.

Comme réponse, l'homme de Babylone leva un trousseau de clés en le secouant doucement pour entendre le bruit des clés qui s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Le podcasteur sourit puis se releva, rapidement imité par le Prof.

-_Bravo !_, continua le schizophrène.

-_N'empêche_, murmura le scientifique,_ l'endormir avec du chloroforme et le ligaturer dans le placard était tout aussi intelligent, et le risque qu'il revienne aurait été de zéro._

-_Tu as du chloroforme ?_, demanda son créateur en se dirigeant vers le milieu du couloir.

-_Non_, répondit le Prof en sortant à son tour du placard à balais.

"_Moi j'en ai !_", intervint la voix du Patron.

-_Ouais, mais on t'as rien demandé !_, rappliqua Mathieu.

"_T'es pas marrant..._", ajouta le pervers en rigolant. "_J'ai essayé sur l'gamin, maintenant il dort comme un bébé..."_

-_Tu as fait quoi ?!_, s'énerva le podcasteur.

"_Ce n'est pas vrai_", assura Antoine.

"._..P-pourquoi tu m'as laissé a-avec lui, Mathieu ?_", geignit la voix du Geek.

"_Ouais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi ?_", continua la Fille. "_Il commence à devenir lourd !_"

-_Bon_, coupa le schizophrène, _vous arrêtez de vous plaindre sinon je vous enferme dans la même pièce que le Patron en rentrant, compris ?_

Quelques acquiescements lui répondirent.

-_C'est mieux comme ça_, assura Mathieu en soupirant._ Sinon, on a les clés._

"_Très bien, je vous donne les numéros de ce pas_", répondit François.

"_Le chloroforme c'est pour les faibles_", ajouta Victor en ricanant.

-_Pardon ?_, lâcha le créateur de SLG en haussant les sourcils.

"_Laisse tomber_", fit le pelleteur en soupirant. "_Il s'est amusé à recouvrir de scotch le garde qu'on a assommé._"

"_Le scotch, ça brûle super bien !_", garanti Bob dans un rire maléfique.

"_On est entouré par une bande de fous_", soupira Alexis.

"_Tu dis ça, mais je parie que tu es le plus fou d'entre eux..._", rétorqua sa belle-sœur.

"_Moi ?_", s'insurgea le vidéaste. "_Moi, fou ?_"

"_Pour moi, quelqu'un qui fait de l'air guitar avec un 9mm, c'est quelqu'un de fou._"

"_...On s'était mis d'accord pour le dire à personne !_", s'écria Links.

"_Ah, il semblerait que j'ai oublié_", se moqua Charlotte.

Il y eut un bruit, celui d'un facepalm, au milieu de quelques rires qui fusaient à travers la radio.

"_Math', j'ai les numéros_", intervint le cinéphile d'une voix forte.

Avant que François ne puisse continuer, il y eu un autre bruit, qui venait de dehors, beaucoup plus fort, qui vrilla les tympans du schizophrène et fit trembler les murs et le sol. Mathieu ainsi que ses personnalités tombèrent à genoux tant la vibration était forte.

-_Un tremblement de terre ?_, demanda le podcasteur.

-_Au milieu de Paris ?_, ajouta le Prof. _Ça m'étonnerait !_

-_C'est les licornes volantes, gros !_, continua le Hippie.

"_Oh putain !_", s'écria Antoine, la voix couverte par quelques bruits inconnus.

"_Il se passe quoi ?!_", cria Nyo. "_Hé Kriss, tes personnalités commencent à s'affoler, je pense surtout au Crieur Public qui pète un câble là !_"

"_Oh putain !_" répéta le chevelu. On pouvait lire la panique dans sa voix. "_On s'est fait cramé !_"

"_Bravo ?_", rétorqua Links en s'autorisant un facepalm.

-_C'est quoi tous ses bruits ? Et cette déflagration ?_, questionna Mathieu, qui commençait à se relever.

Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où l'on pouvait voir les deux bâtiments du camp. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant le pont qui les reliait commencer à s'effondrer.

"_Ils ont des grenades !_", répondit Antoine, couvrant les gémissements du Geek qui avait l'air de s'être accroché à lui à cause de la peur.

"_Han les bâtaaaards !_", ajouta Alexis.

-_Oh putain ça commence bien..._, murmura le schizophrène.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà :D Eh oui, ça commence bien :3 !<br>Bref (il m'a regardé, je l'ai reg-), j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
>A bientôt :D<br>Bye~**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D ! Ne perdons pas de temps avec une intro totalement inutile, voici la suite ^^ !  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : voir chapitre 3 et 4  
>Bonne lecture~<strong>

* * *

><p>Antoine courrait entre les couloirs du premier bâtiment du camp, accompagné de la Fille, du Patron et du Geek, qui s'était accroché à lui, effrayé par les explosions, pendant qu'une sirène lui vrillait les tympans.<p>

"_Alors eux ils ont le droit de faire exploser des trucs, et nous on peut pas brûler des gens ?_", fit Bob à travers la radio, visiblement agacé, alors qu'une deuxième déflagration retentissait.

"_Ouais, c'est pas marrant de ne pas pouvoir brûler des trucs_", ajouta le Pyromane. "_Surtout des gens._"

"_Vous fermez vos gueules tous les deux_", répondit Kriss sur un ton sec, visiblement occupé par ce qu'il se passait tout près de lui.

"_QUI a eu la bonne idée de les mettre ensemble ?_", continua Alexis.

"_Dis plutôt que mon plan c'est d'la merde !_", s'insurgea Mathieu.

"_Ton plan, c'est d'la merde_", assura le vidéaste en ricanant.

"_D'accord_", répondit le schizophrène d'une voix triste tandis que son interlocuteur sifflotait un certain OST de Fairy Tail.

"_Arrêtez de vous disputer_", ordonna le deuxième schizophrène qui avait l'air essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru.

-_Faut croire que son intelligence est aussi petite que sa taille_, ajouta Antoine en rigolant, d'une voix qui couvrait les pleurs d'un Geek agité.

"_Faut croire que ta connerie est aussi important que ta masse capillaire_", fit le podcasteur en imitant la façon dont le chevelu avait parlé.

"_Et bim !_", s'écria Links.

"_Vous arrêtez de faire les cons tout de suite_", murmura Kriss en soupirant. "_Allez plutôt aider ceux qui sont emprisonnés._"

"_KRISS !_", cria Nyo en couvrant une multitude de voix. "_KRISS J'EN PEUX PLUS !_"

"_Tu te plains à Mat'_", répondit le créateur de Minute Papillon. "_C'est grâce à lui que tu as mes personnalités !_"

"_Mathieu je te hais_", marmonna le dessinateur.

"_Je sais_", répondit le podcasteur en rigolant.

-_On le déteste tous_, ajouta le chevelu.

Ce dernier tourna et tomba sur un cul-de-sac.

-_Oh merde..._, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et regarda la bonne dizaine de gardes qui venaient d'arriver, le visant lui et les personnalités avec leurs armes.

-_Si tu veux, j'peux m'occuper d'eux_, murmura le pervers en chargeant son arme.

-_Non, ça va aller_, répondit Antoine en repoussant le gamin pour s'avancer.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_, demanda la blonde du groupe en écarquillant les yeux.

Le chevelu se plaça juste devant les gardes en souriant. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, pour le suspense, puis leva son bras en l'air en criant, pendant que sa main s'illuminait :

-_**PAR LE POUVOIR DE LA SAI—**_

"_ARRÊTE DE GUEULER ANTOINE !_", interrompit Alexis.

La main d'Antoine, qui brillait une seconde plus tôt, s'arrêta de s'illuminer brusquement.

-_Putain !_, s'écria le Youtuber. _Tu viens de ruiner mon moment epic !_

"_Oh pardon_", s'excusa Links. "_Vas-y, je t'en prie._"

-_Merci_, reprit le chevelu. _Alors, j'en étais où..._

-_Tu é-étais en train de c-crier d-des trucs bizarres..._, murmura le nerd en tremblant, qui s'était accroché à la seule fille du groupe, qui tentait vainement de le repousser.

-_Ah oui !_, répondit Antoine en levant à nouveau son bras en l'air, qui brilla à nouveau d'une lumière aveuglante. _**PAR LE POUVOIR DE LA SAINTE PELLE ! **_

La lumière dans la main de l'ex-Youtuber se fit plus aveuglante, prit une forme allongée et tomba dans sa paume. Le chevelu referma brusquement les doigts autour du manche de Pupuce et le fit heurter violemment le sol, tel Gandalf.

Ce geste fit perdre l'équilibre à plus de la moitié des gardes qui tombèrent au sol pendant qu'Antoine faisait tourner le manche de la pelle sacrée entre les doigts, toujours aussi souriant.

Il s'approcha d'un premier homme, envoya la partie métallique de l'outil dans son visage dans un geste fluide et en assomma un deuxième en lui fauchant les jambes, qui embrassa violemment le sol avec son visage.

Les gardes, paralysés par la peur, n'osaient pas tirer et se firent assommer un par un par la sainte pelle, habilement manipulée par l'ancien Seigneur du Web.

Ce dernier balança son "arme" contre son épaule en ramassant un trousseau de clés et se tourna vers le reste des personnalités, qui avaient assisté à la défaite cuisante des soldats bouche bée, impressionnées –même le Patron.

-_On y va ?_, demanda le chevelu.

Le reste du groupe acquiesça et suivit le Youtuber en silence, prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les corps des gardes.

"_Hé les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Pupuce ?_", demanda François. "_Elle vient juste de se volatiliser..._"

* * *

><p>-<em>HÉLICOUPTÈRE ! HÉLICOUPTÈRE !<em>

-_C'est la fin du monde ! LA FIN DU MOOONDE !_

-_J'aime pas les gourdins ! J'aime pas les gourdins !_

-_Vous vous rendez compte le temps qu'on perd alors qu'on pourrait aller au PMU ?!_

-_Pourquoiii ?_

Nyo arracha la pancarte du Syndicaliste de ses mains et commença à se taper la tête avec.

-_Kriiiiiiiss_, se plaignit-il. _Aide-moi j'en t'en supplie..._

"_Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?_", demanda celui-ci.

"_Si tu veux, je peux les brûler !_", proposa le Pyromane en rigolant.

-_Fais-les juste se taire !_, supplia le dessinateur. _Je crois que je vais exploser !_

"_D'accord, d'accord, retire les écouteurs de ta radio pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre_", répondit le schizophrène en soupirant.

Son interlocuteur s'exécuta et écouta Kriss qui parlait d'un ton menaçant.

"_Si vous fermez pas votre gueule__** immédiatement**__, j'envoie le Gâteau de Riz s'occuper de vous, c'est clair ?_"

Plus un bruit, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Nyo rebrancha les écouteurs et les replaça sur ses oreilles.

-_Merci, mon pote_, dit-il en souriant.

"_Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir le Gâteau de Riz avec toi_", assura le créateur de Minute Papillon. "_En plus je vais bientôt avoir mes deux personnalités les plus dangereuses sur le dos..._"

-_Ah oui ?_

* * *

><p>Kriss inséra une petite clé, que l'autre hystérique avait réussi à récupérer quelques minutes auparavant, dans une porte blanche. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une grande salle avec une seule chose à l'intérieur : un marteau géant marqué d'un "5t" rouge sang. Le schizophrène sourit faiblement en s'emparant du manche et en commençant à le tirer de toutes ses forces.<p>

-_Hé François, la salle de classe est à quel étage ?_, dit-il difficilement.

"_Au premier_", répondit le pelleteur après quelques secondes d'attente. "_Salle B3._"

Kriss regarda le numéro de la salle où il se trouvait dans un soupir de soulagement : B1. Il n'allait pas devoir monter ou descendre des escaliers avec ce marteau.

Il avait réussi à convaincre sa personnalité hystérique à laisser tomber son fusil pour l'aider à déplacer le marteau vers la pièce où, il l'espérait, se trouvait le Prof de Philo. Il espérait aussi qu'il allait réussir à l'emmener avec lui, têtu comme il était, il se pourrait très bien que le philosophe se dresse contre lui, juste parce que c'est Kriss.

-_Bordel_, souffla ce dernier,_ comment il fait pour porter ce truc ?_

* * *

><p>-<em>Hé François, ils viennent ces numéros ?<em>, demanda Mathieu, qui commençait lentement à s'impatienter.

"_Alors_", commença le cinéphile, "_tu as deux cellules : la 0648 et la 0634._"

-_Merci bro_, répondit le schizophrène en jetant un coup d'œil à la cellule la plus proche.

Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant le numéro de la première cellule pendant qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide.

"_0648... 0648... Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce nombre..._", pensa-t-il. Puis, ça lui sembla comme une évidence.

Il releva subitement la tête en claquant des doigts.

-_Mais oui !_, s'écria-t-il.

"_Gné ?_", fit une voix dans la radio, qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier.

-_Non rien, ne t'inquiète pas_, répondit le podcasteur en rigolant doucement. _Je viens juste d'avoir une illumination !_

"_I-LLU-MI-NA-TI !_", cria Links d'une voix grave.

"_Alex', je t'en prie…_", murmura Charlotte.

Mathieu entendit le petit rire du vidéaste résonner dans ses oreilles pendant qu'il se tournait vers le Hippie qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Faut dire, on ne voyait pas un pont s'effondrer à cause de quelques grenades tous les jours !

Grâce un petit bruit, son créateur capta son attention et lui envoya le trousseau de clés que le drogué attrapa dans le creux de ses mains avec un étonnement. Il releva la tête et interrogea le créateur de SLG du regard.

-_Tu iras chercher le premier_, dit simplement ce dernier.

Le camé fronça les sourcils mais se tut et serra les petites clés entre ses doigts, de peur de les faire tomber ou de les perdre.

Arrivé devant la cellule qui portait le numéro "_0648_", le Hippie se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à travers les petits barreaux de fer placés dans la petite lucarne sur la porte. Malgré le manque de lumière, le toxicomane parvint à reconnaître la masse noire et blanche qui remuait doucement, cloîtrée au fond de la pièce, faisant de petits bruits avec ses chaînes.

Avec un léger sourire, le drogué déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit dans un grincement presque imperceptible. La masse se redressa subitement en entendant des pas s'approcher.

-_Je... J-J'ai dit que j'ne savais rien, man !_, s'écria le Hippie de Minute Papillon en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Son homologue de Salut les Geeks fronça les sourcils en entendant sa voix résonner en écho dans la petite cellule, puis s'approcha doucement de lui pendant qu'un sifflement de peur s'échappait de ses lèvres.

-_Peace man !_, continua le drogué, qui n'avait visiblement pas reconnu son ami. _J'suis un non-violent m-mais je dirais rien !_

-_Hé gros_, murmura l'autre camé d'une voix douce, _c'est moi, t'as rien à craindre !_

Le Hippie leva les yeux vers ce dernier pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit une paire de grosses lunettes de soleil roses et les plaça sur son visage, cachant ses yeux océans.

-_Tu vois gros_, dit-il, _c'est moi !_

Le camé de Kriss resta un instant sans rien dire, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis chuchota :

-_Man ?_

-_Moui gros ?_, répondit son camarade.

-_C'est toi, man ?_

Le Hippie hocha la tête en s'approchant encore plus de lui pour le détacher.

-_Man !_, s'écria-t-il en sentant l'une de ses chaînes, qui entravait douloureusement son poignet, tomber au sol.

-_Gros_, murmura le camé.

-_Man_, continua son homologue pendant que la deuxième chaîne tombait.

-_Gros._

-_Man._

-_Gros._

-_Man._

-_Gros._

-_Man._

-_Gros._

-_Man._

"_Vous allez encore continuer longtemps ?_", demanda Kriss.

-_Ne ruine pas leurs retrouvailles_, répondit le créateur de SLG en souriant.

"_Ça me rappelle quand j'ai pas vu Tatiana pendant deux mois tiens !_", railla le criminel. "_Ça a explosé de partout !_"

"_Oh bordel..._", murmura le chevelu.

Mathieu rigola pendant que son Hippie sortait de la cellule, suivi du Hippie de Kriss. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être en mauvais état : ses joues étaient creuses et sales, ses cheveux étaient crasseux et le long T-shirt rayé qui lui arrivait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux qui lui servait d'habit de prisonnier était imbibé de sang par endroit, tout comme ses poignets.

Le podcasteur lança un regard inquiet au scientifique qui se tenait à ses côtés, qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire. Le Prof s'avança vers le camé et commença à l'examiner, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de quoi bander ses avant-bras qui avaient étaient coupés par les bracelets de métal qui maintenaient les chaînes.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, après qu'il eut pansé les poignets du drogué, l'homme de science se tournait vers son créateur en murmurant :

-_Je n'ai trouvé que des blessures superficielles mais il n'a pas l'air d'être capable de courir._

Le schizophrène hocha lentement la tête, puis se tourna vers le fond du couloir.

-_Maintenant, allons à la 0634..._

* * *

><p>Kriss souffla en essuyant la sueur sur son front et s'appuya sur le marteau géant en regardant la porte qui portait le numéro "<em>B3<em>". Il s'en approcha lentement, hésitant, puis frappa deux fois –vaux mieux être poli avec le philosophe– et ouvrit en grand la porte.

Le Prof de Philo, qui était en train d'écrire une phrase au tableau devant une vingtaine d'enfants, se tourna lentement vers son créateur qui déglutissait d'appréhension. Il resta quelques secondes immobile puis le philosophe brisa le silence :

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?_, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui respirait la colère à plein nez.

-_Euh... Je viens te chercher !_, répondit Kriss en se forçant à sourire pour faire bonne figure.

-_C'est non_, dit sèchement l'animateur des Hors Sujets.

-_Mais tu sais même pas pourquoi...!_, s'insurgea son créateur.

-_Je m'en fous complètement !_, rétorqua la personnalité philosophe en commençant à élever la voix. _Je ne traine pas avec des crétins dans ton genre !_

-_J'ai quelque chose qui pourrais t'intéresser_, insista le podcasteur en se décalant, faisant ainsi voir le marteau à son propriétaire.

La craie tomba des mains du Prof de Philo qui fronça ses sourcils épais. Il réfléchit un instant, puis s'empara des clés sur son bureau et sorti précipitamment de la salle de classe.

-_Tu sais avoir les mots pour me convaincre_, dit-il simplement en fermant la porte à clé, bien que les élèves soient toujours à l'intérieur.

-_Pourquoi t'enfermes les gosses ?_, demanda Kriss en reculant.

-_J't'en pose des questions ?!_, s'énerva le philosophe.

Il grogna, s'empara de son précieux marteau –il lui avait tellement manqué !– et le balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Il lança un regard mauvais à son créateur et à l'iroquoise jaune qui surplombait son crâne et s'écria :

-_Si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je te pète les jambes !_

Kriss hocha rapidement la tête en prenant une certaine distance avec sa personnalité dangereuse, pendant que le Gâteau de Riz sautillait et rigolait à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Antoine et les personnalités de Mathieu marchaient à pas rapides dans les couloirs du bâtiment situé juste à côté de celui où se trouvait Kriss. Contre toute attente, le Patron avait du mal à courir, à cause de la blessure par balle qu'il s'était faite en protégeant le Geek. Au début, il souffrait en silence, à cause de sa fierté sûrement, mais il avait fini à moitié en train de s'effondrer contre le mur. À ce moment-là, le chevelu avait tenu à ralentir le pas, bien qu'il y avait toujours quelques soldats à leurs trousses.<p>

Le nerd du groupe s'était calmé depuis la dernière explosion, mais il tremblait toujours autant. Il jetait des regards nerveux autour de lui même si la pelle qu'Antoine serrait entre ses doigts le rassurait, surtout depuis le moment où il en avait fait l'usage, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir d'où le danger viendrait. Et le gamer avait raison.

Une nouvelle déflagration fit vibrer ses tympans, les murs tremblèrent et ses jambes flanchèrent. Le gamin tomba violemment au sol et lança un regard affolé en face de lui en attendant que les vibrations s'apaisent.

Il croisa le regard caché par ses Ray-Bans du pervers qui fronça les sourcils, qui s'était accroupi à quelques pas de lui. Pendant un instant, juste un instant, son visage fut inquiet, puis il se leva précipitamment, ignorant les secousses, et tenta de se diriger vers le Geek.

-_GAMIN !_, rugit-il, sa voix couvrant la multitude de bruits alentour.

Ledit gamin leva les yeux vers le plafond et écarquilla les yeux en voyant celui-ci commencer à s'effriter, prêt à s'écrouler sur son crâne. La peur le paralysa lorsqu'un premier débris tomba tout près de lui.

Et, juste avant que le plafond de tombe en morceaux sur son corps frêle, il vit Antoine placer sa main à plat sur le torse du Patron, comme pour le pousser, et se jeter sur nerd.

_**BOOM !**_

Instinctivement, le Geek avait fermé les yeux. Ne sentant rien venir, il les rouvrit doucement et remarqua le chevelu à quatre-pattes au-dessus de lui, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage.

-_An-Antoine ?_, murmura le gamer en croisant le regard de ce dernier._ Qu'est-ce que tu... ?_

-_J'ai promis à Mathieu de veiller sur vous..._, répondit le vidéaste (_on va pas dire Youtuber, hein_) pendant que le pervers et la blonde s'affairaient à retirer les morceaux de plâtre qui étaient tombés sur son dos.

Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas des tonnes, et en moins de deux minutes, l'ex-Youtuber (_j'ai menti_) se redressa et se releva lentement. Puis, il tendit une main au Geek pour l'aider à se relever, tout en époussetant ses cheveux couverts de poussières et de minuscules morceaux de plâtres. Il récupéra Pupuce, qu'il avait laissé par terre juste avant que le plafond de s'écroule, et s'approcha des personnalités de son ami.

-_Bon, ça ne rigole plus je crois_, dit-il en faisant tournoyer la pelle sacrée entre ses doigts. _Ils vont voir ce que ça fait de se recevoir le plafond sur le dos._

-_On va les défoncer ?_, demanda le Patron avec une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

-_On va les défoncer_, garanti Antoine.

Le pervers poussa un cri de joie pendant qu'une voix résonnait dans ses oreilles.

"_Sérieusement les gars_", fit François, "_vous savez pas où est Pupuce ?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D<br>****Bon, là, on va parler d'un truc totalement hors-sujet (j'vois l'marteau du Prof de Philo à l'horizon :'3), j'sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dans l'chanson des trois ans de SLG, vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'à certains moments, il y avait des lettres grises dans les sous-titres ? Genre dans l'tout premier vers, le "n" de "grandit" est en gris, pareil dans "ans" du même vers, c'est zarb' o_o Et à chaque fois qu'l'vers réapparait, les "n" sont toujours en gris Oo Mais... Attendez... Tout l'monde s'en fout, non ?  
>Bref ! A bientôt :D<br>Bye~**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :D  
>Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une intro correcte, alors on passe directement au chapitre ! :)<strong>  
><strong><span>Disclaimer<span> : voir chapitre 2 et 3**  
><strong><span>Warning<span> : mention de torture ! (j'en connais une qui va être contente :3)**  
><strong>Bref, bonne lecture~ :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Kriss marchait d'un pas nonchalant, juste derrière sa personnalité philosophe et à droite de sa personnalité hystérique. Autant dire qu'il n'était absolument pas rassuré d'être à leur côté, mais, d'une certaine façon, ils étaient des adversaires dignes de ce nom et n'hésiteraient pas à protéger leur créateur. Quoi que le Prof de Philo n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire d'effort.<p>

Ils étaient arrivés devant de petits escaliers alors qu'une voix familière s'élevait dans les écouteurs du schizophrène.

"_Kriss_," fit le pelleteur qui avait perdu sa pelle, "_tu as encore quelqu'un à aller récupérer, au dernier étage._"

-_Quelle salle ?_, demanda son interlocuteur en ignorant le regard meurtrier que le philosophe lui lançait.

"_Il n'y a qu'une seule salle là-haut._"

-_Ok, merci._

Kriss commençait à monter les premières marches lorsqu'il remarqua que le philosophe ne le suivait plus et continuait à marcher dans le couloir.

-_Hé !_, interpella son créateur. _Tu vas où ?_

-_Me promener_, répondit l'animateur des Hors Sujet sans même lui accorder un regard.

-_Et puis quoi encore ?_, s'écria le schizophrène en commençant à s'énerver. _Tu viens avec nous !_

-_Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres !_, rugit le philosophe en brandissant son marteau d'un air menaçant.

-_D'accord, d'accord, tu peux y aller !_, fit Kriss en reculant brusquement, effrayé.

Le Prof de Philo grogna et se remit en marche, marteau bien calé sur son épaule, tournant au bout du couloir sous le regard de son créateur.

-_Quelle tête de mule..._, soupira celui-ci en retournant vers les escaliers où le Gâteau de Riz s'amusait à taper sur les rampes en fer avec son fusil, créant un bruit qui vrillait les tympans de Kriss.

Il l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et le tira, l'obligeant à grimper les escaliers rapidement et à arrêter de faire un boucan pas possible qui pourrait attirer des gardes. Car le schizophrène avait eu de la chance : les soldats s'étaient concentrés sur l'autre bâtiment qui commençait petit à petit à s'écrouler, et ;e reste était parti se perdre dans la Grande Prison.

"_Hé Kriss ?_", fit Mathieu à travers la radio.

-_Ouais ?_, répondit l'autre distraitement.

"_Tu te rends compte que plus de la moitié des prisonniers t'appartiennent ?_", annonça l'autre schizophrène.

-_Je ne vois pas le problème_, murmura le podcasteur en fronçant les sourcils.

"_LE PROBLÈME C'EST QU'ON SE CASSE LE CUL POUR TOI !_", hurla Alexis.

"_Ferme ta gueule !_", s'écria David.

"_Ouais j'avoue, t'es relou là_", ajouta Jérémy en soupirant.

"_Vos gueules_," répondit Links d'une voix menaçante.

-_C'est pas mon problème si mes personnalités sont incompétentes_, interrompit Kriss.

"_C'est pas mon problème si les miennes ont été assez intelligentes pour se barrer toutes seules_", répondit Mathieu au tac-au-tac.

"_Mais oui Mathieu, on sait tous que tes personnalités sont des génies absolus !_", ajouta Antoine sur un ton ironique.

Le toussotement du Prof se fit entendre.

"_J'pense pas que se mettre à saigner du nez parce qu'on a "touché sans faire exprès des boobies" est une raison valable pour être intelligent, hein_", continua le chevelu.

"_LE GEEK A FAIT __**QUOI **__?_", cria le créateur de SLG.

"_Mais j'ai p-pas fait exprès !__C-C'est elle qui s-s'est jetée sur m-moi !_", intervint la petite voix geignarde du Geek.

"_Faut croire qu't'as du charme, gamin !_", ajouta le pervers du groupe en ricanant.

"_Il s'est passé quoi à la fin ?!_", demanda Mathieu en s'autorisant un facepalm digne de ce nom.

"_O-Oh, ça recommence..._", bredouilla le petit en se pinçant le nez.

"_En fait_", commença Antoine, "_une soldate a essayé de faire du corps-à-corps avec le Geek et en tentant de se défendre, il a touché sa poitrine_."

"_Oh._"

"_Précoce l'petit, hein !_", railla le Patron. "_À peine __sorti de l'__adolescen__ce__ et il commence d'jà à toucher là où il faut !_"

"_On n'veut pas savoir, Patron..._", murmura son créateur.

Entre-temps, Kriss était arrivé en haut des escaliers, souriant en écoutant la conversation de ses coéquipiers.

Devant lui, il y avait une simple porte où il y avait un petit panneau avec écrit "_Diffusion des informations_". En voyant ça, le schizophrène devina instantanément qui se trouvait derrière la porte qu'il poussa, tenant fermement le Gâteau de Riz pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

Il tomba sur un long couloir où se trouvaient une bonne dizaine d'autres portes sur chaque mur, toutes marquées d'un nom. Le vidéaste regarda attentivement chacune d'entre elles puis en ouvrit une.

Le Présentateur TV, qui était penché sur une feuille une seconde plus tôt, releva subitement la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son créateur, en chair, en os et en iroquoise jaune.

-_K-Kriss ?!_, s'écria-t-il, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-_Oui, c'est moi_, répondit ce dernier sur un air de Michel Forever.

"_Il m'a fallu trois mois de rendez-vous chez le psy pour oublier cette vidéo, merci Kriss..._", fit Antoine d'une voix triste.

Le podcasteur l'ignora, balaya du regard le petit bureau du Présentateur, puis s'approcha de celui-ci en souriant.

-_Je suis venu te chercher_, dit simplement le vidéaste.

-_Ça va être assez compliqué..._, répondit l'autre en retroussant ses manches et levant ses bras.

Son créateur soupira en voyant que ses poignets étaient entravés par des bracelets faits de métal attachés à de longues chaînes. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il y avait de nombreux bandages sur ses avant-bras.

-_C'est quoi c—_, commença-t-il.

Un bruit sec l'interrompit. Kriss dirigea son regard vers la source de ce bruit : les poignets du Présentateur TV, toujours levé en l'air. Il hoqueta et son regard fut rapidement suivit par ce dernier qui sursauta violemment en voyant un couteau planté dans l'un des étaux, l'endommageant assez pour qu'il puisse être retiré.

Le podcasteur se retourna et remarqua le Prof de Philo, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, jouant avec un autre couteau.

-_Bonjour, cadreur_, fit-il en lançant le couteau, qui se planta dans le deuxième bracelet.

-_B-Bonjour, __pa__...__patron__ !,_ bégaya le susnommé cadreur.

L'amateur de télévision retira les couteaux, qui, heureusement, n'avaient pas touché ses poignets déjà endommagés, et les deux étaux de métal tombèrent au sol dans la seconde qui suivit.

-_That was easy_, murmura Kriss en s'approchant de sa personnalité.

Il attrapa son bras et examina les pansements rougis à certains endroits.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_, demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

-_Ah ça...__euh...__C'est euh..._, bredouilla le cadreur des Hors Sujet en évitant soigneusement le regard insistant de son créateur.

Il y eu un silence gênant, rapidement brisé par Kriss.

-_Alors ?_, s'impatienta-t-il.

-_Torture_, fit une voix rauque derrière lui.

Ce mot fit comme l'effet d'une douche froide pour le vidéaste qui se tourna vers le Prof de Philo, qui avait donné la réponse à sa question.

-_...Hein ?_, fit-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire, que ce n'était qu'une blague.

Mais le philosophe ne blaguait pas, il ne blaguait jamais. Il s'était contenté de retrousser les manches de sa chemise blanche pour que son créateur puisse admirer les bandages qui recouvraient son bras, tout en le gratifiant d'un regard plus meurtrier que jamais.

-_Alors à toi aussi ils t'ont fait ça..._, murmura le Présentateur en baissant la tête pendant que Kriss lâchait son bras.

Ce dernier était perdu.

-_Comment ça de la "torture" ?_, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. _Que vous ont-ils fait ?!_

L'animateur des Hors Sujet, qui avait fixé le vidéaste dans les yeux depuis le début de la conversation, baissa le regard en grognant tout en remettant ses manches en place, lui faisant clairement savoir qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Voyant qu'il ne trouverait aucune réponse vers sa personnalité philosophe, le podcasteur se tourna vers l'autre, un air paniqué gravé sur le visage.

-_C'est juste de la torture physique..._, marmonna-t-il, évitant toujours le regard pesant de son interlocuteur.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, même le Gâteau de Riz n'osait pas bouger, regardant ses pieds d'un air triste.

Finalement, Kriss brisa le silence :

_-Avec quoi ils vous ont fait ça ?_, dit-il.

-_Ça dépend_, répondit le Présentateur. _Pour ma part, c'était des scalpels de chirurgien._

-_Des couteaux_, fit simplement le philosophe qui désigna ceux sur le bureau de son cadreur, ceux qui s'étaient fichés dans ses bracelets métalliques quelques instants avant. _Je les ai volés lors de ma dernière "séance"._

-_Et pourquoi ils vous ont fait ça ?_, continua leur créateur en sentant sa voix se casser en imaginant ce que ses personnalités ont dû endurer.

-_Ils voulaient des informations sur vous_, répondit le cadreur en se levant et en contournant son bureau pour rejoindre les autres créations. _Nous n'avons rien dit, ne t'inquiète pas_, ajouta-t-il en souriant pour faire bonne figure.

-_Les autres..._, murmura Kriss. _Les autres ont-ils été torturés, eux aussi ?_

-_Tu vas arrêter de poser des questions idiotes ?!_, s'énerva le philosophe, toujours appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, son marteau près de lui.

-_Je ne sais pas, mais c'est très probable_, marmonna l'amateur de télévision en ignorant la remarque de son patron.

Le schizophrène hocha lentement la tête puis se dirigea vers sa personnalité philosophe, attrapant une nouvelle fois le col du Gâteau de Riz au passage, et annonça :

-_On y va, il faut rejoindre les autres_.

-_Ils ne vont pas remarquer que je ne suis plus là ?_, demanda le Présentateur TV d'une voix inquiète.

-_Si, bien évidemment, mais de toute façon on s'est déjà fait cramé...,_ répondit son créateur en souriant.

Le cadreur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et emboîta le pas de Kriss tout en remettant ses manches, cachant ses bandages qui lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Le schizophrène attrapa le micro de ses écouteurs et parla dedans :

-_Mathieu...__!_, s'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblante._Je—_

"_Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive_", coupa l'autre schizophrène, "_j'ai tout entendu, on peu__t__ pas désactiver les micros._"

"**_On_**_ a tou__t__ entendu_", corrigea le pyro-barbare.

"_On est constamment sur écoute avec ses radios_", ajouta Antoine.

"_Comme avec les ricains_", continua Links en ricanant.

"_Ça fait flipper_", murmura David.

"_Ouais, imaginez que les amérlocs nous écoutent !_", fit le chevelu.

"_POURQUOI LA BBC À SPOILÉ DOCTEUR WHO BANDE DE BATÂÂÂRDS ?!_", hurla Alexis dans un faux sanglot.

"_La BBC c'est britannique, Alex'..._", répondit sa demi-sœur. "_Pas américain..._"

"_Ouais c'est vrai_", fit Victor en s'incrustant, "_je pensais que tu l'savais, Alexis !__Tu me déçois tellement..._"

"_Oh ça va hein._"

-_Mathieu ?,_ intervint Kriss, car au début, c'était lui qui voulait demander quelque chose à son ami schizophrène.

"_Moui ?_", fit ce dernier.

-_Est-ce que...__Est-ce que mon Hippie est recouvert de bandages ?_, demanda-t-il.

"_Bin là, y'a le Prof qui l'a soigné, donc ouais_", répondit le podcasteur.

-_Et avant ?_, insista le vidéaste.

Il y eut un petit silence.

"_Attend_", ordonna Mathieu.

Kriss entendit des bruits de frottement, puis une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

"_Man ?_", fit-elle.

-_Hippie !_, reconnu son créateur. _Est-ce qu'ils t—_

"_Ouais, man_", coupa le drogué. "_Mais pas de la même façon._"

-_C-C'est-à-dire ?_, demanda Kriss en sentant la peur s'accumuler au fond de son estomac.

"_Électrochocs_", répondit le camé dans un souffle.

Nouvelle douche froide pour le schizophrène.

-_Tu vas bien, là tout de suite ?_, s'empressa-t-il de demander.

"_Ouais man, t'inquiète pas, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas venus me chercher._"

-_Si tu te sens mal, tu le dis au Prof, ok ?_, continua son créateur.

Kriss entendit son Hippie acquiescer, puis un nouveau bruit de frottement annonça qu'il repassait la radio au petit schizophrène.

"_Mon Hippie a aussi eu le droit à des électrochocs_", fit-il simplement d'une voix tremblante, "_le Prof y a échappé car il travaillait à l'infirmerie et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'absenter, car il était, soi-disant, le meilleur docteur du personnel, quelque chose dans le genre._"

Puis, il demanda à ses autres personnalités si elles aussi s'étaient fait torturer.

"_U-Une seule fois..._", bredouilla le Geek tandis que son regard devenait flou à cause des souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit.

"_Que t'ont-ils fait ?_", demanda son créateur d'une voix inquiète.

"_J'préfère ne pas e-en...__p-parler..._", murmura le nerd en regardant ses mains meurtries. Antoine remarqua que ses ongles avaient l'air... étranges...

"_D'accord, d'accord_", répondit Mathieu. "_Et toi, Boss ?_"

"_Trop occupé en cuisine_", fit ce dernier d'un ton sec.

"_Et la Fille ?_"

"_Ils m'ont blessée avec des scalpels_", marmonna-t-elle d'un ton distant.

"_Ce n'est pas grave ?_", s'inquiète le podcasteur.

"_Non, c'est superficiel_", répondit la blonde.

"_Ok. __Désolé si je vous ai remémoré des souvenirs assez durs._"

"_Comme ma—_", commença le Patron.

"_Assez difficiles_", coupa Mathieu. "_Je voulais dire "souvenirs assez difficiles", pardon !_"

"_Tu peux être désolé_", fit Antoine, "_tu viens de faire chialer le petit avec tes histoires glauques..._"

"_Ah merde..._"

"_Ma veste, putain !_", s'écria le chevelu alors que le bruit de quelqu'un qui se mouchait résonnait.

"_P-Pardon..._", fit le Geek.

* * *

><p>Encore sous le choc à cause de cette histoire de torture, même s'il n'était pas tant que ça concerné, Bob assomma le dernier soldat qui s'était présenté devant lui tout en hurlant une nouvelle absurdité. Le Pyromane était occupé à fouiller la dizaine de corps, à la recherche d'un trousseau de clés.<p>

En plongeant sa main dans la poche d'un soldat random, le pyro-barbare toucha quelque chose de glacé. Ramenant sa main vers lui, il découvrit que c'était un briquet.

Ayant abandonné le sien en même temps que sa veste militaire –elle allait lui manquer !– pour pouvoir enfiler l'uniforme, le Minecraftien fut plus qu'heureux d'en trouver un, si bien qu'il le leva en l'air en sifflotant un chœur céleste.

Avant que l'autre pyromane ne le voie, il le fourra dans sa poche, ne voulant le garder que pour lui tout seul. Pas prêteur le Lennon !

Ce dernier se retourna en entendant un raclement de gorge venant du fond du couloir. Sans hésiter, il leva son arme et tira, sans même viser ni jeter un regard à sa cible.

Les deux ombres au fond du couloir sursautèrent et se baissèrent en même temps, les mains sur la tête, jurant dans toutes les langues qu'elles connaissaient. En plissant les yeux, Bob reconnu finalement les deux garçons qui se redressaient et se mit à sourire.

-_C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour ici ?_, fit l'une des silhouettes en s'avançant vers le gamer. _Bah putain !_

-_Pas très accueillant comme accueil !_, ajouta l'autre.

Le pyro-barbare s'avança pour aller à leur rencontre, laissant le Pyromane chercher les clés. Devant lui se tenaient deux hommes : l'un avait les cheveux longs et noirs et portait un T-shirt affublé d'une tête de mort. L'autre avait les cheveux courts et bruns, sa barbe était mal rasée, et sa chemise hawaïenne était plus sale que d'habitude.

-_Fred, Seb !_, s'écria le gamer.

-_Bob !_, répondit le dénommé Fred en lui serrant la main.

-_Comment vous avez fait pour venir ici ?_, demanda le Minecraftien.

-_C'est notre ange gardien qui nous a montré la voie..._, murmura Seb en lançant un regard à son camarade en chemise jaune et vert.

-_Hein ?_, fit Bob en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses deux interlocuteurs se mirent à rigoler pendant que le pyro-barbare reculait d'un pas.

-_Vous avez pris de la drogue, c'est ça ?_

* * *

><p>Antoine tourna au détour d'un couloir mais s'arrêta presque immédiatement : un énorme trou lui barrait la route. Il soupira et se tourna les personnalités de l'autre schizophrène en disant :<p>

-_Il va falloir trouver un autre endroit._

"_Essaye peut-être d'aller dans l'autre bâtiment en passant par le pont ?_", proposa Mathieu.

-_Y'a plus de pont, Mat'_, répondit le chevelu.

"_Baaah, t'inquiète !_", s'écria le petit podcasteur. "_Y'a à peine un mètre à sauter, tu devrais y arriver, toi qui as de si grandes jambes._"

-_Mes jambes t'emmerdent_, annonça le grand podcasteur.

"_Moi aussi je t'aime._"

"_Il n'y a pas d'autres choix_", intervint François, "_tu peux aller dans l'autre bâtiment, il n'y a personne que nous connaissons dans celui où tu es._"

Antoine s'arrêta brusquement et senti le Geek s'écraser contre son dos.

-_Antoineuh, préviens l-la prochaine fois !_, fit ce dernier en frottant son nez.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, François ?_, demanda le vidéaste d'un ton menaçant.

"_J'ai dis : __il n'y a personne que nous connaissons dans le bâtiment où tu es_", répéta le cinéphile.

-_Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?_, s'énerva l'ancien Youtuber. _J'me suis démerdé comme un con pour récupérer des putains de clés alors que ça servait à rien ?! __Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?_

"_...Non_", répondit le cinéphile.

-_Mais t'es un vrai enculé !_, s'écria Antoine.

"_Bon_", interrompit le petit schizophrène. "_Tu vas au pont, tu sautes et tu rejoins Kriss, même un débile comme toi peut comprendre !_"

-_Mais vous êtes tous de vrais enculés !_, continua le chevelu en reprenant la marche, en direction du dernier étage.

"_Oui._"

-_C'est bien ce que je pensais..._

La petite troupe monta les escaliers pendant qu'une nouvelle explosion retentissait un peu plus bas.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à vouloir tout détruire, sérieux ?_, demanda le vidéaste.

"_Sans doute qu'ils sont prêts à tuer tous leurs soldats juste pour te tuer __**TOI**_", répondit Alexis.

Tout ce qu'Antoine put répondre fut :

-_Putain._

Arrivé tout en haut, il ouvrit la porte en fer en sentit le vent froid sur son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de tout expirer, respirant cet air frais qui faisait tellement de bien à ses poumons. Juste devant lui se trouvait le début du pont et la fin, séparés par un trou.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, ce pont était vraiment petit (_comme Mathieu. Pardon._) et l'espace vide ne faisait qu'un mètre et demi, tout au plus. Mais c'était quand même assez grand, surtout s'il fallait sauter au-dessus.

Le chevelu prit alors de l'élan, hésita un instant, puis s'élança et sauta. Il arriva de l'autre côté, à quelques centimètres du bord et s'empressa de s'en éloigner. Il lança un regard au reste de son groupe et fit un geste qui disait "_Vous pouvez y aller_".

Le Patron et la Fille refirent les mêmes gestes que le vidéaste à quelque secondes d'intervalle, retombant sur leurs pieds tel des félidés.=

Par contre, le Geek hésitait : il avait peur. Antoine le remarqua, s'approcha du bord, s'accroupit et tendit les bras.

-_Vas-y !_, cria-t-il. _Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te rattrape !_

Le nerd recula de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan, mais ne s'élança pas, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le vide lui faisait peur, trop peur, et le trou lui semblait trop grand et le bord trop loin.

-_Aller !_, continua le podcasteur._Je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas tomber !_

Le gamer réfléchit encore quelques secondes, puis se mit à courir et sauta. Il vit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il sentit le vent souffler sur son corps et il regarda le bord se rapprocher, encore et encore et encore...

Pas assez loin !

Antoine se pencha, maintenu par les deux autres créations, et attrapa le petit de justesse, qui vint heurter violemment le bord en béton de ce qu'il restait du pont. Le Geek s'accrocha aussi fort qu'il pouvait aux manches de la veste du chevelu pendant que ce dernier peinait à le remonter.

Il sentait qu'il lâchait prise lorsqu'il vit quelque chose se placer devant ses yeux. Le vidéaste releva son visage et rencontra le regard noisette d'un homme qui se tenait juste devant lui... dans le vide ?!

-_Besoin d'aide ?_, dit-il en souriant.

-_Oh putain !_, s'écria le podcasteur.

-_Quoi ? __Quoi ?_, s'inquiéta le gamin.

-_Un...__Un...__Un ange !_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^<br>****Btw, il y a une référence à un animé dans ce chapitre 8D ! (bon, elle est glauque maiiiis...)  
>Bref, à bientôt !<br>Bye~ **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Ça y est, je suis en vacance \o/ Pour fêter ça, nouveau chapitr****e !  
><strong>**Disclaimer**** :****voir chapitre 2 et 3  
><strong>**Warning ****:****ce chapitre contient quelques vulgarités !  
><strong>**Voilà, voilà :)  
>B<strong>**onne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Maître Panda était assit à son bureau, pensif. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'un des nombreux écrans attachés aux murs puis reporta son attention sur la grande porte en face de lui. Quelqu'un avait toqué.<p>

Un homme entra, une boîte en carton trouée dans ses bras.

-_Maître Panda_, dit-il en s'inclinant.

-_Qu'y-a-t-il ?_, répondit celui-ci.

-_Nous avons fouillé le repère des fugitifs et voici ce que nous avons trouvé_, fit le garde en s'avançant vers le bureau de son patron et en déposant la boîte entre ses mains. _Par ailleurs, il semblerait que se soit eux qui se sont infiltrés dans la Prison et le camp._

-_Bien_, murmura le tyran.

-_Devons-nous les tuer, Maître ?_, demanda le garde qui se maintenait à une distance respectable.

-_Ne laissez aucun survivant_, ordonna le panda qui effectua un vague geste de la main. _Vous pouvez disposer._

Le soldat hocha la tête puis partit sans un mot.

Après avoir entendu le claquement de l'imposante porte, Maître Panda ouvrit la boîte et plongea ses mains dedans, touchant quelque chose de très doux et chaud. Il en ressortit une petite boule de poils blanche et noire.

-_Wifi ?_, s'étonna le dictateur.

À l'entente de son nom, le chat miaula et se blottit contre le torse de l'un de ses nombreux maîtres en ronronnant. Le panda se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau, caressant le félin derrière ses oreilles en souriant.

Il reporta son attention vers les nombreux écrans, suivant les moindres faits et gestes des protagonistes de cette histoire, toujours souriant.

-_Je te vois, Mathieu..._, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>-<em>WHAT.<em>_THE.__FUCK._

Antoine fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'homme qui volait devant lui, grâce aux deux grandes ailes blanches accrochées à son dos. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, comme ses yeux, et il portait un cosplay de Kaito, le Vocaloid.

Celui-ci s'approcha du Geek, toujours accroché au chevelu, et l'attrapa juste en dessous des aisselles pour le remonter. Le vidéaste lâcha le nerd et recula lorsque les pieds de ce dernier touchèrent le sol et que l'ange le relâchait.

_-Voilà_, fit-il simplement.

-_D'accord_, répondit Antoine, toujours aussi étonné. _D'abord merci._

-_De rien !_, dit l'homme avec un sourire.

-_Après, tu m'expliques comment ça se fait que TU PUISSES VOLER DANS LES AIRS PUTAIN !_, hurla le podcasteur en reculant encore.

-_Wow, ne t'énerve pas !_, fit l'ange. _Je suis—_

-_AngelMJ !_, s'écria le gamer qui s'était de nouveau accroché au Boss Final des Internets.

"_AngelMJ ?_", répéta Mathieu à travers la radio.

-_Euh...__Oui..._, murmura le dénommé AngelMJ en croisant le regard du petit. _Comment tu...__?_

-_Tu as fais un fanmade sur moi !_, répondit le nerd, les yeux remplit d'étoiles.

-_Effectivement_, répondit le chanteur alors que le petit groupe s'éloignaient de plus en plus du bord du pont pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. _Je ne pensais pas que tu te souvenais de moi..._

-_B-Bien sûr que si !_

Le dessinateur esquissa un sourire auquel le Geek répondit avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, toujours accroché à la veste du chevelu, tremblant. AngelMJ lui emboîta le pas et referma la porte, priant pour que les gardes ne les ont pas vu sauter.

-_Ça ne m'explique pas comment tu fais pour voler_, murmura Antoine.

-_Je suis un vrai ange_, répondit simplement le chanteur.

-_Sérieux ?_, s'étonna le podcasteur.

"_Ça ne t'as pas suffit de voir mes créations avoir un propre corps, hein ?_", demanda le créateur de SLG en soupirant. "_Je supposais qu'après avoir vu ça, plus rien de pouvais surprendre, mais tu viens de me faire mentir...__Enculé._"

-_C'est vrai que dit comme ça..._, marmonna le vidéaste.

Il lança un regard furtif aux ailes d'un blanc immaculé que possédait le dessinateur, puis se tourna vers le couloir.

-_Bon_, dit-il. _Maintenant il faut trouver Kriss..._

* * *

><p>Alexis lâcha un magnifique rire en secouant le trousseau de clés qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche du garde qu'il venait d'assommer avec la crosse de son arme.<p>

-_Je suis l'meilleur !_, cria-t-il en désignant le reste de sa famille. _C'est moi qui a trouvé les clés, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de branleurs !_

-_Tu ne la ferme__s__ jamais, pas vrai ?_, demanda David.

-_Exactement !_, répondit le vidéaste en mettant les clés dans sa poche. _Hé, François ? __Je dois faire quoi maintenant ?_

"_Tu n'as qu'une seule personne à aller récupérer, Alex'_," annonça le pelleteur qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa pelle adorée, "_tu dois aller à la cellule 0517._"

-_J'y vais de ce pas !_, fit Links d'un ton joyeux.

Voir le vidéaste aussi joyeux alors que la situation était plus que sérieuse redonnait un peu le sourire aux autres personnes du groupe, bien qu'il était "_putain d'lourd_" d'après ses frères.

Ils se mirent alors en marche, vers la cellule qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Arrivé devant, Alexis ressorti les clés de sa poche (_en fait, ça servait à rien de les mettre dans sa poche, haha_) et l'inséra dans la serrure puis les tourna.

Il poussa la porte et examina la petite pièce sombre et humide. Le podcasteur fronça pendant que Jérémy entrait à l'intérieur.

-_Mais y'a personne !_, s'écria-t-il.

-_Hé, j'suis là 'spèce d'batârd !_, répondit une voix rauque.

Jérémy lâcha un petit cri de surprise et dirigea son regard vers la source de la voix : le sol. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua la petite peluche enchaînée.

-_T'es qu—_, commença-t-il.

-_Oh, Richard !_, s'exclama Links en s'approchant du chien en tissu, bousculant son frère.

"_Comment ça, Richard ?_", intervint Antoine. "_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, Richard ?_"

-_C'est pas trop tôt !_, continua le dénommé Richard. _J'ai cru qu'j'allais crever, __y'a même pas de putes à baiser dans c'trou !_

"_Je compatis_", ajouta le Patron en ricanant.

Le créateur du Point Culture détacha la peluche, l'attrapa et la leva en l'air.

-_Hééé, mais lâche-moi, putain !_, protesta le chien.

Links n'obéit pas et posa Richard sur son épaule en souriant.

-_Hé Antoine ?_, interpella-t-il. _Je peux garder Richard ?_

"_Si tu veux, j'en ai marre de lui, t'façon_", répondit le chevelu.

Comme la peluche était juste à côté de l'oreille, et donc, de l'écouteur d'Alexis, il put entendre la réponse de son propriétaire.

-_Alors ça t'as pas plu que j'pisse dans tes chaussures_, dit-il.

"_Aaah, c'est ça la sensation bizarre que j'ai depuis que je les ai mises !_", s'écria Antoine.

Links envoya directement sa main contre son visage, puis sortit de la petite cellule en souriant.

-_On fait quoi maintenant, François ?_, demanda-t-il.

"_Il n'y a plus personne à ton étage, tu peux aller rejoindre un autre groupe_", répondit le cinéphile.

-_Ok !_, s'écria le vidéaste, toujours aussi joyeusement.

Et le groupe s'éloigna de l'ancienne cellule de Richard, déambulant dans les couloirs sans but précis.

* * *

><p>Mathieu s'arrêta devant la cellule 0634 (<em>il a quand même mis deux chapitres à y aller, quoi... D'accord je me tais.<em>) et inséra les clés dans la petite serrure. La porte en fer s'ouvrit lentement et l'ombre cloîtrée dans un coin bougea presque immédiatement.

À cause de l'obscurité de la petite cellule, le podcasteur ne reconnu pas la silhouette et s'approcha d'elle en murmurant :

-_Hé ? __C'est moi, Mathieu._

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'imposante touffe de cheveux qui surplombaient le crâne du prisonnier.

-_Antoine ?!_, s'exclama le vidéaste.

"_Oui ?_", demanda celui qui portait son nom.

-_Nan, pas toi Toinou, __**lui**__ !_, répondit le schizophrène en s'approchant encore plus de l'ombre.

"_Qui lui ?_", continua le chevelu.

-_Y'a un gars qui te ressemble juste en face de moi, attaché à des chaînes..._

"_Ah !__Ça doit être..._"

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par un cri extrêmement viril (_décidément, ils gueulent beaucoup dans ses cellules ! Ok, là je me tais vraiment._) poussé par Mathieu. Effectivement, le gars-qui-ressemble-à-Antoine-mais-qui-n'est-pas-Antoine lui avait sauté dessus et était en train de s'accrocher à sa chemise.

-_PAS VRAI QUE LA SUÈDE, BAH ÇA RESSEMBLE À UNE BITE ?!_, hurla-t-il.

"._..le Professeur Pédoncule..._", termina Antoine en soupirant.

Toujours aussi bourré, bien qu'il n'eût sans doute pas eut le droit de toucher à une goutte d'alcool, le Professeur Pédoncule avait lâché le petit schizophrène et s'était reculé en titubant. Après s'être assuré qu'il s'était calmé, le vidéaste s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui et le détacha en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-_T'es vachement p'tit, toi !_, rigola l'alcoolique.

-_T'es vachement grand, toi !_, répondit le petit sur le même ton.

-S_i ta taille est par...__por...__prou...__proportionnelle à la taille de ta bite, tu ne dois pas avoir de...__de...__de succès auprès des filles !_, continua le professeur d'un ton lent.

-_Que...__**Quoi**__ ?!_, s'offusqua Mathieu en se sentant rougir. _Antoine ! T'as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ?!_

"_Sois pas vexé Mathieu_", fit le chevelu en se marrant, "_j'en ai une plus grande que toi, c'est la vie, hein !_"

Et le voilà parti dans un fou rire qui énerva un peu plus le podcasteur qui grommelait en sortant le bourré de sa cellule.

"_C'est pas la taille qui compte !_", commença Alexis en rigolant lui aussi.

"_C'est la façon dont tu l'utilises !_", termina le Patron en ricanant.

-_J'vais venir vous tabasser avec_, menaça le créateur de SLG alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, _c'est ma façon de l'utiliser._

"_Moi j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un avec !_", se vanta Victor.

"_OUAIIIIS !_", s'écria le pervers. "_On va voir c'est qui le meilleur à "Tabasse avec ta teub", j'ai été premier pendant près d'deux ans !_"

"_Et maintenant tu ne l'es plus ?_", demanda Kriss.

"_Nan, c'est un type que faisait l'hélicoptère canadien qui m'a détrôné_", répondit le criminel. "_Cet enculé._"

-_T'inquiète Boss_, fit son créateur, avec de l'entraînement, _tu finiras par y arriver !_

Il eut un petit silence entrecoupé par quelques rires, puis Mathieu demanda :

-_Hé François, j'ai encore des gens à aller chercher ?_

"_Non, tu peux aller rejoindre un autre groupe_", annonça le cinéphile. "_Tant que j'y suis, vous ne savez __**vraiment pas**__ où est Pupuce ?_"

"_Non, non..._", répondit innocemment le chevelu. "_Faudrait qu'on lui dise quand même..._"

"_De quoi ?_", demanda le Fossoyeur.

"_Rien du tout !_", garanti le vidéaste avec un petit rire.

"_...Mouais._"

-_En attendant_, interrompit le schizophrène, _moi j'me tape un Antoine totalement bourré qui hurle des trucs bizarres._

"_C'est ton problème !_", s'écria son propriétaire.

-_C'est ton...__c'est ton quoi ?_, demanda le petit.

"_Je sais même pas __ce qu'est cette chose_", répondit Antoine. "_Et te plains pas, j'me tape un ange moi !_"

On entendit comme un "_Hé !_" de protestation dans les écouteurs.

_"J'vous nique tous : __c'est mon père qui me tapait !_", intervint le psychopathe en ricanant.

"_On le savait déjà_", fit le grand schizophrène.

"_Tu le dis tout le temps_", continua Alexis.

"_Je sais._"

"_Hé les gars, devinez qui sont avec moi !_", cria Bob en rigolant.

_-Fred et Seb ?_, tenta Mathieu.

"_What ? __Mais comment...__?_", murmura le pyro-barbare.

-_On est toujours sur écoute avec ses radios, alors on t'a entendu_, soupira le podcasteur.

"_Ah merde._"

"_Quoi ?_", s'écria Links. "_Attendez, y'a Fred et Seb ? __Oh putain !_"

-_Bon, faut croire que personne n'écoute ce qu'il se passe..._

-_Écouter les conversation des autres, c'pas bien gros !_, cria le Hippie qui semblait être sorti d'une étrange torpeur.

-_C'est quoi qui est "pas bien gros" ?_, demanda le Professeur Pédoncule en souriant. _C'est ta b—_

-_**TA GUEULE !**_, cria Mathieu en serrant sa radio entre les doigts. (_Je suis désolé pour cette blague de mauvais goût_)

Il la lança le plus fort possible contre le visage de l'alcoolique, gueula "_HEADSHOT !_", alors que les deux Hippies étaient effrayés par tant de violence, et sourit quand l'homme s'effondra au sol.

-_Bien, maintenant, j'me tape un Antoine bourré et assommé_, dit-il joyeusement en s'approchant du professeur.

-_Es-tu fou ?_, demanda le Prof.

-_Est-ce que la schizophrénie peut être considérée comme de la folie ?_, répondit son créateur.

-_Tu lui as sans aucun doute causé un traumatisme crânien !_, s'indigna le scientifique.

-_Tu as survécu à une balle dans le bide, il peut très bien survivre à un traumatisme crânien._

-_Tu ne peux pas affirmer quelque chose comme ça !_, continua l'homme à la blouse. _Surtout que nous ne sommes pas la même personne, lui et moi, il est peut-être plus faible que moi !_

-_Eh bien, on verra ça !_, annonça Mathieu en jetant le corps du professeur sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates.

* * *

><p>Le Minecraftien se tourna vers les deux gamer avec un regard compatissant.<p>

-_Préparez-vous, les gars._

-_Gné ?_, fit Seb.

Bob débrancha les écouteurs de sa radio et la tendit à ses amis.

-_C'est bon, ils entendent_, dit-il simplement.

L'homme à la chemise hawaïenne ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un flot de questions l'en empêchèrent.

"_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_"

"_Comment vous vous êtes échappés ?_"

"_On était pas censé se retrouver à la planque ?_"

"_Ça t'as plu de sodomiser Cyprien ?_"

"_Comment vous vous êtes faits attrapés ?_"

"_Comment vous avez su qu'on était là ?_"

-_HOHOHO !, _cria Fred, coupant les autres dans leur élan.

"_Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais le Père Noël !_", s'écria Kriss. (_Une nouvelle fois : pardon_)

-_Quoi ?_

"_Nan rien._"

-_Bon_, fit le joueur du grenier. _D'abord, on s'est perdu avec Seb et on est tombé sur des gardes, et comme on était en train d'pisser, bah on a pas ou se défendre._

"_Vous êtes pas doué_", murmura Antoine sur un ton accusateur.

-_Oh ça va hein Monsieur-j'me-suis-fait-attrapé-le-premier-jour !_, répondit Seb.

"_Gnagnagna._"

"_Cette maturité extrême_", commenta le petit schizophrène.

-_Vos gueules !_, s'écria le brun. _Donc, après y'a un gars qui est arrivé devant notre cellule. __C'est quoi son nom déjà ?_

-_J'sais plus_, dit le metalleux.

"_Il avait quoi de particulier ?_", demanda l'autre metalleux.

-_C'était un ange !_, s'exclama Fred.

"_C'est pas "AngelMJ" son nom ?_", proposa Mathieu.

-_Ouais, c'est ça_, répondit le gamer , _comme tu connais son nom ?_

"_Il est avec Antoine_", fit le vidéaste.

-_Sérieux ? __On s'était séparés à notre arrivée à la planque, j'pensais pas qu'il allait venir ici lui aussi._

"_En parlant de ça_", intervint le cinéphile, "_comment vous avez su qu'on était là ?_"

-_On l'a entendu à la radio d'un des soldats qui était à moitié mort __près de la planque_, répondit le rétro gamer.

"_Ils savent déjà qu'on est tous là, c'est la merde, non ?_", ajouta Jérémy.

"_Yep_", murmura Mathieu.

"_Putain de merde..._", marmonna le chevelu.

* * *

><p>Antoine descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier en écoutant distraitement ses compagnons à la radio. Il bifurqua dans le couloir et sursauta en voyant des silhouettes au loin, qui lui tournaient le dos. Il les reconnut grâce à l'iroquoise jaune fluo qui surplombait la tête que l'une d'entre elles.<p>

-_Kriss !_, hurla le vidéaste.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retournaen voyant le chevelu courir vers lui, les bras tendus comme pour lui faire une accolade.

-_Antoine !_, répondit le schizophrène.

Il se mit à courir à son tour.

Les deux podcasteurs étaient comme en train de courir au ralenti avec une musique romantique en fond, pour aller dans les bras de l'autre. C'était sans compter le Prof de Philo, qui avait horreur des marques d'affection, qui envoya son marteau dans son créateur qui alla se manger le mur.

Antoine s'arrêta net, ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et il croisa le regard froid du professeur alors que l'hystérique se mettait à rigoler en sautillant autour de son créateur.

-_Je suppose que tu ne veux pas de câlin ?_, demanda-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

-_Non_, répondit sèchement le philosophe.

-_D'accord_, ajouta l'ex-Youtuber en reculant légèrement, absolument pas rassuré par l'imposant marteau.

Kriss se releva en gémissant, dépoussiérant ses genoux meurtris. Sa collision avec le mur fut tellement violente qu'il l'avait fissuré.

Il se tourna vers sa personnalité philosophe, repoussant le Gâteau de Riz, et voulu parler mais un bruit l'en empêcha.

Le bruit d'une arme que l'on recharge.

Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et remarqua la vingtaine de soldats qui venaient d'arriver au fond du couloir, de là où venait Antoine. L'homme à l'iroquoise se tourna vers le côté opposé, dans l'espoir de s'enfuir par là, mais d'autres soldats les attendaient.

Ils étaient encerclés.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^<br>Btw, il y a un référence à une fic du fandom dans ce chapitre :D  
>On se revoit la semaine prochaine !<br>Bye~ **


	11. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
>Alors, comme l'indique le titre, ceci n'est pas un chapitre !<br>En fait, je pars** définitivement** du fandom, c'est assez soudain je sais, mais j'ai une petite poignée de problèmes qui on fait que je devais me retirer.  
>Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, au contraire ! J'ai rencontré de merveilleuses personnes sur ce fandom et ça m'a permis de brosser un autre portrait des fangirls (et fanboy, ouais j'en ai vu quelques-uns) du Youtube Français. Ça m'a aussi permis de voir que les fangirls ne sont pas que des filles prébubères totalement hystériques qui hurlent littéralement quand... ah non, ça c'est les fans de Bieber ! Nan plus sérieusement, au début, je croyais que c'était un peu ça (c'est insultant, non ?) mais j'ai vu que vous pouvez parler de choses sérieuses ou tristes sans hurler des choses bizarres. (Sérieusement, y'a des fangirls qui m'ont fait flipper à certains moments sur d'autres fandoms.)<br>Donc voilà, j'en m'en vais, je ne sais pas si je vais revenir un jour, mais je ferai toujours un petit tour pour voir les nouveaux OS ou les nouvelles fics une fois de temps en temps. Ou poster un nouveau chapitre si j'en ai envie.  
>Au cas où vous voudriez toujours me suivre, je suis toujours sur Instagram sous le pseudo "23aky5f"<br>Désolé pour _We gotta take the power back!_ qui restera inachevé pour le moment.  
>Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai la flemme de corriger.<br>Désolé à vous tous.  
>Bye.<p> 


End file.
